A Splash Of Paint And Happiness
by helloemmaxo
Summary: Blaine is stuck in a job he hates, a life he despises and he soothes his unbearable lonliness by returning to the same diner every night after work. A new and beautiful employee steals his affection and gives promise of better days.
1. Part 1

**Title:** A Splash Of Paint And Happiness

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** Eventual NC-17

**Summary:** Blaine is stuck in a job he hates, a life he despises and he soothes his unbearable lonliness by returning to the same diner every night after work. A new and beautiful employee steals his affection and gives promise of better days.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own these characters or Glee, they belong to the people of Fox, i'm just simply borrowing them~

* * *

**Part 1**

He sighed for what felt like the one hundreth time that day and one thousandth time that week. In fact, Blaine Anderson had sighed so many times in the past five days that the action was quickly becoming as regular as his general breathing. It wasn't the way he'd particularly like to spend his week however he didn't have much of a choice considering where he attended from Monday to Friday. Blaine had created a living working at his Father's law firm. It wasn't the occupation he'd chosen for himself and it definitely wasn't the one he had dreamt about throughout his younger years, but it was the only one he had unfortunately. So at 25 years of age, Blaine wasn't too happy with where he was at. To say that William Anderson was a tense boss to work for was to under appreciate things considerably. Blaine was constantly kept under his Fathers watchful glare, as if the latter was just waiting for Blaine to slip up, waiting for him to prove exactly why William saw him as such a waste of space.

You see, in William's eyes his son could only be viewed as a disappointment to the Anderson name. The younger male had never shown the same interests as the older, never pursued the same career opportunitys or wanted what was best for the family name, sacrificing everything to accomplish success. No, Blaine's whole being was the complete opposite to his fathers and that was never going to sit well with William, leaving their relationship hanging by the threads. So when a seventeen year old Blaine finally accepted himself and found the courage to step out of the closet he had been hiding in for many years and admitted to his father that he was interested in men, the pretense of their relationship finally stopped. William had no time to keep up appearences and he definitely didn't have room in his life for a queer son. Blaine half expected to be kicked out of their house (he couldn't call it a home when it didn't feel like one), especially when his mother found out. His father would hurl abuse at their son, push him around and call him every name under the son and Blaine could just about handle that. But his mother just pretended that Blaine no longer existed. Her eyes whilst scanning a room would linger momentarily on Blaine's form, not really seeing him, until they finally moved on as if Blaine was merely an illusion, a trick of the eye. The youngest Anderson couldn't cope with that at all. He accepted his fathers unfair anger but he couldn't accept his mothers complete dismissal of a son.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked, interrupting Blaine's train of thought. He shook his head a little to clear it and then focused back to the present moment. He was in a small 50's inspired diner across from his office. It was after work hours and he couldn't face returning to his cold and empty apartment just yet. He looked up from his seat on one of the bar stalls to find a smiling waitress staring at him.

"Uhm, yeah could I just get a tall medium drip to stay in, please" Blaine replied, instantly feeling a little better with the prospect of the diners coffee. It was possibly the best he'd ever tasted and although he shouldn't be drinking coffee at half six in the evening, he couldn't find the energy to give a damn. So what if he would now be up half the night, wallowing in self pity? It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Coming right up!" The waitress said cheerfully as she rollar-skated off to prepare his coffee. The diner wasn't the sort of place the present day suit-cladded Blaine would fit in. Maybe back when he was sixteen and in Dalton Academy with his friends Jeff, Nick, David and Wes. His friends had accepted him, loved him for who he was and didn't pass judgement over his sexuality. He was as happy as he could possibly be back then and this diner was exactly the sort of place they would have loved to come to regularly. But now it was just a shadow of his past self and Blaine was clinging onto it like a life line. In fact, he came to the diner so often that it felt like more of a home than his own apartment did. From the shiny black and white checkered floors to the bright neon lights covering the walls, Blaine loved every inch of the place and he didn't care that he looked out of place there.

Blaine shrugged off his blazer, the gentle spring warmth mixing with the heat from the kitchens was a bit too much to be wearing too many layers and Blaine didn't want to melt into his stool. He placed his blazer in front of him on the bar just as his waitress returned with his coffee and an extra big smile. He pulled out his wallet and gave her the correct money, thanking her as she rolled off again. He put his wallet away as he dropped a cube of sugar into his coffee and stirred it. Warmth enveloped his insides as he sipped from his cup and he let his mind wander again.

Yes, he had expected to be kicked out of his house when the truth finally came out, no pun intended. Instead his father had sent him to the best 'Gay-to-Straight' conversion camp money could buy and Blaine was forced into a summer of Bible reading and praying to a God he didn't really believe in. It didn't sound too terrible when said like that, however Blaine could never really find the words to express how worthless the camp made him feel. To be constantly reminded each day that he was a sin, that he went against nature and that when he died there would be no place for him in 'heaven'. He was made to feel dirty and wrong, like he wasn't merely a human being who had no control over his desires.

Once Blaine had reached the end of the summer, he had sworn to the workers that he now only saw females in a sexual way. To prove his point, he teamed up with a lesbian who was put through the same ordeal as him and had not changed either. They created a plan so that a worker would walk in on them kissing each other so as to prove their 'conversion'. Blaine hadn't been too thrilled that his first kiss was always going to be from a girl in which he had absolutely no feelings for, but he was sure the girl was feeling the exact same way and anything was better than being stuck in the camp, even kissing a girl.

His father wasn't entirely convinced that Blaine had been 'cured' however he didn't send his son back and that was all Blaine could wish for. Not wanting to cause suspicion, and hoping that it would get his father off his back, Blaine had followed William's wishes and had attended the Columbus School of Law.

And with that, Blaine came full circle with another sigh just for good measure.

He took a generous mouthful of coffee so that the burn on his tongue could distract him from bad thoughts. He shook his head slightly and tore his gaze away from the bar top in favour of people watching instead. He let his eyes roam his surroundings slowly, not lingering on somebody for too long in case they got the impression he was a crazy, or worse, trying to pull. His gaze fell upon a young couple sitting opposite each other at a table situated on the higher platform where the jukebox was. The boy and girl were sharing an ice cream, taking turns at feeding each other. Blaine didn't know whether to think it was cute or sickening, but his inner romantic definitely had to suppress cooing at the sight. It reminded him of the film Grease and he decided that once he returned home he'd have to watch it now. Feeling slightly bemused, he turned his attention to the entrance where the door had just swung open. A man walked in with what appeared to be a sketchbook under his arm and a pencil tucked behind his ear. He looked around Blaine's age, maybe a little older but only by a year or two. He was slim, accentuated by his skin tight black jeans which disappeared into calf length black biker boots. His white dress shirt was un-tucked yet buttoned straight to the top. It had flecks of different colour on it and if Blaine was to take a guess, he'd think it was maybe paint. A dark grey waistcoat hung losely around him, unbuttoned and completing his impeccable outfit. The mans hair was a chestnut brown and was coiffed to perfection, allowing all of his face to be on show. His skin appeared to be as pale and as smooth as porcelain, without a blemish in sight. His lips were pink and pressed together in concentration, his nose cute and button like, his eyes staring right back at Blaine as if..._oh._

Blaine quickly looked away again, embarassed at being caught looking in his direction. He could feel his cheeks flooding with warmth and he felt like he was back in high school, crushing on the boy who worked in GAP. It was no question that the man before Blaine was downright beautiful, infact Blaine was having a pretty hard time resisting the temptation to have another look. But he didn't want to get caught again and he was 25 for gods sake, not 16 anymore. So with that, Blaine quickly drained the rest of his coffee and pulled out a book on Law from his bag and started to make notes for a case he was helping out on. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the beautiful man walk past and Blaine closed his eyes tightly, mentally cursing himself for being so socially awkward. He slammed his head down onto the open Law book and groaned as pain shot through his forehead. He didn't move from the position and wondered only momentarily what the other customers must think of him before realising he really didn't give a damn what they thought. If he wanted to mope in self pity then he had every right to. However, a voice shook his from his sulking.

"Can I get you a refill?"

Blaine lifted his head up found himself, for the second time that evening, looking at the beautiful man. This time however, he could not look away as now the man was close enough for Blaine to see every feature on his face and dear lord he had the most amazing eyes Blaine had ever seen. They were neither blue nor green, or rather they were both colours at the same time, with a hint of grey and even a little yellow near the pupils. They were wide and kind, looking at Blaine softly.

Blaine noticed he was wearing an apron, the same kind that the staff wore at the Diner which made him curious.

"I haven't seen you work here before," He accused, his eyes narrowing slightly at the other man, "And I come here a lot"

The other man laughed, the sound sending shivers down Blaine's spine as he sat up properly on his stool. Blaine wanted to punch himself when he realised how much of an idiot he must have sounded just then.

"I-I mean-"

"It's okay, I'm new here...I started yesterday morning," The man explained before gesturing to Blaine's cup, "So how about that refill?"

Blaine swallowed, finding it difficult to look away from the other man but feeling that it was something he probably should do. He picked up his cup instead and passed it to the other man.

"Medium drip, thank you" He mumbled before looking back to his book and trying to process the words on the page but really all they looked like were black squiggles on a white background and it hurt Blaine's head just looking at them. He glanced back up to see his coffee order being made and Blaine had less than five seconds to once again check out the man before he quickly looked back down to his book. A moment later his coffee was placed in front of him.

"Here you are"

"Thank you," Blaine said, reaching over to grab it, "And I'm sorry for being so blunt just now...I guess it took me by surprise"

"I'll forgive you...you really must come in a lot if you can tell instantly if someone didn't work here before" The man laughed, crossing his elbows on the bar and leaning forward to talk to Blaine who took a sip of his scorching coffee to calm his nerves. All it really succeeded in doing was burn his tongue however.

"Pretty much every day after work, I guess it just helps take the stress off...some people go to bars and drink away their problems, I go to this Diner and I drink coffee, it helps-"

Blaine stopped talking and felt his cheeks warm up as he blushed. There he was, sitting opposite the hottest guy on the planet and he was about to spill his whole life story to him as if he actually gave a damn.

"Sorry...I don't usually ramble on like that, you don't have to listen to me complaining" He mumbled, looking back down to his book once more and expecting the other man to walk away, thankful that Blaine had finally stopped annoying him.

"Nonsense, I want to listen...maybe I can help in some way," The other man smiled warmly when Blaine looked up, "Hold that thought...let me serve this woman and then I will be right back with you"

"O-okay" Blaine breathed out shakily, watching the beautiful man walk toward a young woman waiting patiently at the bar. He turned to look at Blaine over his shoulder.

"I'm Kurt, by the way"

"B-Blaine"

"Nice to meet you B-Blaine" Kurt winked before giving the woman his full attention, smiling widely at her. She ordered a vodka and coke and Blaine watched as Kurt prepared the drink for her. He watched the muscles in his arms working underneath the crisp white shirt he was wearing and his mouth practically drooled at the sight. He couldn't believe that somebody like Kurt actually wanted to listen to Blaine talking when Blaine hardly wanted to listen to himself talk most of the time. He felt positively giddy with happiness.

A little over a minute later, Blaine found himself opposite Kurt again, who was smiling softly at him. He wiped his hands on his apron before once again leaning on the bar.

"Now where were we?" He asked, looking so intently into Blaine's eyes that he couldn't help but think he was being scrutinised, "Oh yes...you were about to tell me why you are so dreadfully unhappy"

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's words and he raised his eyebrows slightly, his previous happiness ebbing away as he remembered exactly why he spent his evenings in the Diner.

"Who says I'm dreadfully unhappy?" Blaine asks playfully, swallowing the lump in his throat and hoping to distract Kurt by being friendly with him. Kurt arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and raised an arm so he could prop his chin in his hand, still staring at Blaine.

"Nobody needs to say it I'm afraid, it's perfectly clear in your eyes" He explained and Blaine instantly broke the eye contact between the two. He began to think that this was a bad day...he wanted to complain a little to somebody who bothered enough to listen, he didn't want to go to a freakin' therapist.

"I should probably go..." Blaine mumbled, still not meeting Kurt's eyes. He made to stand but a hand fell on top of his which was still pressed on top of the Law book.

"Wait, I'm sorry...you apologised for rambling earlier...I guess I need to apologise for being able to read people fairly well," Kurt sighed and squeezed Blaine's hand nonchalantly, as if it didn't cause a hurricane of butterflies to errupt in Blaine's stomach.

"It wasn't my place to say anything...I said I'd listen to whatever you'd like to say and I still would like to" Kurt said softly. Blaine eventually looked back up to see the look of regret in Kurt's eyes, as if he was really sorry that Blaine was planning to go. The look made Blaine sit back down, swallowing his nerves.

"Well...if you're good as good at reading people as you say, perhaps you should try and work out my story yourself" Blaine tested, a small smile sliding across his mouth. Kurt grinned and stepped back away from the bar, his eyes flitting across Blaine from his hair to his suit, his bag to his book and everywhere inbetween. His gaze eventually fell back upon Blaine's face, paying special attention to his eyes. Blaine laughed nervously as Kurt nodded and leant back on the bar.

"This may be way off, but this is a first impression okay?" Kurt said, smirking slightly.

Blaine had to wait ten minutes before he could find out what Kurt had managed to scoop out about him as a couple of customers needed attention. Blaine was buzzing slightly, due to nerves or excitement he couldn't tell. He watched Kurt work, calling orders out to the kitchen and fixing drinks for his customers and was suprised at how well he fitted into the Diner straight away. He chatted happily across the bar with different people which made Blaine feel slightly envious that he wasn't getting special treatment from Kurt, that he wasn't the only people Kurt talked especially to, but mostly he felt warmth spread throughout him at how open and friendly Kurt was to everybody. His smile never faltered and he looked genuinely interested when somebody was talking to him, nodding his head and paying close attention to every word even as he worked. He was completely and utterly mesmerizing.

Blaine was downing the rest of his luke warm coffee, forgotten in place of Kurt's attention when said man returned. He didn't lean across the bar this time but he flung his table cloth over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest, a smile still full on his lips.

"You're between 21 and 25...the book you have indicates that you work in Law however the look in your eyes and the hint of dark circles under your eyes tells me that you don't enjoy it and it tires you out not to mention that the book looks pretty untouched which leads me to believe that you haven't looked at it much because it either bores you or just makes you God damn miserable.

"The expensive suit and bag show that it's a well paying job so I automatically assume Lawyer. The hickey that is so far down on your neck that it's hardly noticeable should tell me you're in a loving relationship but in all honesty, the fact it is so low down actually makes me think you just had a one night stand and you made sure they didn't sink their teeth into somewhere visable," Kurt smile turned quickly into a smirk as he finally leant forward on the bar again.

"The fact that the hickey is thankfully just below the collar of your shirt, which when buttoned right to the top would completely hide it, leads me to believe that you actually _want_ to hide it, especially at work. Now I'm not familiar with men in offices but I gather that if someone were to walk in with a mark on their neck then they would punch you on the shoulder and congratulate you for getting lucky and if that is the case then you would have no reason to hide it. So, and excuse me if I'm wrong, I can't help but get the impression it isn't women you're interested in, and your place of work know this so if they were to see a mark on your neck then you wouldn't be getting punches of the playful kind.

"Lastly, the fact that you spend your evenings in a Diner which presumably you come straight from work to, seeing as you're still in a suit, you live alone and it's so dreadfully lonely that you would happily spend as much time in an overly populated Diner which screams happiness as possible because for once in your life you don't feel so alone when you're here"

Kurt finished and smiled at Blaine whose mouth was hanging open in an unattractive manor. He quickly snapped it shut and just stared at the man in front of him. The man who had pretty much summed up Blaine's life in a little over a minute. Sure he had missed out a few things such as it being his Father that didn't want to see the marks of his 'sin', not the guys he worked with who were all actually completely fine with him except Wood and Smith. They hated him mostly on principle as they were his Father's right hand men.

Blaine let out a small laugh and rubbed a hand down his face, hardly believing what had just happened and how it actually felt like a small amount of weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"What's my favourite colour?" He asked, grinning at Kurt who returned the expression.

"Purple" He answered straight away.

"Lucky guess" Blaine said, making Kurt smile wider at him. He smiled back and shook his head, still bemused.

"So did I get it right?" Kurt asked, leaning back again and grabbing Blaine's empty coffee cup.

"Yeah, purple has always-"

"I meant everything else" Kurt cut across, looking at Blaine in a slightly more serious manor. Blaine swallowed somewhat nervously.

"Uh, yeah I guess, pretty much spot on except the guys at work aren't that bothered about who I'm attracted to" Blaine mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks as he tried to not look directly at Kurt when he said that.

"But someone at work doesn't like you flaunting it?"

"You could say that" Blaine scoffed, closing the book in front of him and sliding it into his bag. Kurt moved away from him when somebody needed serving and Blaine couldn't help but feel like he had put a complete downer on Kurt's previously cheerful mood. With the thought that everything good in his life would always get ruined, Blaine stood up and grabbed his jacket, hanging his bag over his shoulder. He put some money down on the bar for the coffee Kurt had served him and started to walk toward the door.

"Hey!" Kurt called over to Blaine, making him turn around again, "Blaine...where are you going?"

"Home" Blaine answered, shrugging slightly. Kurt smiled weakly at him and crooked his finger in front of him, indicating for Blaine to come back to the bar. Blaine raised an eyebrow but did as Kurt wished.

"Hold out your arm" Kurt instructed, pulling a pen out from his apron pocket. Blaine, who was completely confused, held out his arm dumbly to Kurt who pushed back the sleeve. Blaine felt goosebumps prickle slightly as Kurt's soft hands gently touched his skin, one of them holding Blaine's hand out and the other resting against his arm as he started to write on Blaine's arm.

"This is my number, I want you to call me whenever you want to talk to somebody" Kurt explained as he wrote out the digits of his phone number. Blaine's stomach swooped nervously as he looked at Kurt's concentrating face. He really was just so incredibly beautiful. He shook himself out of his gaze of adoration when Kurt pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously. He had really thought that Kurt wouldn't want to talk to Blaine after figuring out his boring life so quickly. Not to mention the fact he also knew Blaine had been having one night stands to try and cure his lonliness which even Blaine didn't like admitting to himself.

"Because I had a friend once in highschool who couldn't handle the way his life had turned out, it's a completely different situation but he tried to end his life-"

"I'm not going to kill myself" Blaine said quickly although he wasn't certain if he was reassuring Kurt or himself. Kurt smiled warmly and blew across Blaine's arm to dry the ink before rolling his shirt sleeve back down, his hands lingering on Blaine's arm a little longer than necessary.

"Either way, I don't want to chance it...I'd like to get to know you better Blaine and that isn't possible if you're underground"

* * *

When Blaine returned to his apartment that night he took a long shower to relax his shoulders which were permanently hunched during the work day. When he stepped out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off before pulling on some sweatpants and walking into the kitchen bare footed and without a shirt. The only reminder of the fact he hadn't eaten was the soft rumble coming from his stomach. He felt too fluttery to eat but knew he probably should. He put a bagel into the toaster and put some water on the stove to boil, preparing a mug of tea. As Blaine waited for his food to be cooked, he busied himself by opening the fridge and getting the butter out. As he closed the door, he looked at the tall black fridge with distaste. It wasn't like he had an undying hate for the applience, it was just that his parents had bought it for him. In fact, his parents had bought the entire apartment for him so it wasn't a wonder that he didn't feel at home there. The kitchen had way too many shiny, high-tech machines such as the fancy coffee machine Blaine was given the previous Christmas. It wasn't that Blaine didn't appreciate everything he was given, of course he was happy that he didn't live on the streets, it was just that he knew the apartment wasn't given to him out of love. He had received it out of necessity, William and Nicola Anderson would rather die than have the news spread that their son was homeless. Blaine just really wished he could have an honest job in which he paid for his own first apartment and could appreciate the hours of work he had put into it. But he guessed that he would never have that style of life and the mere thought of it really upset him.

The only saving grace of the fridge was the photograph of Blaine and his four best friends who had stuck with him through thick and thin, offering him places to stay other than the empty apartment he lived in. Blaine however didn't want to impose so he simply shrugged it off numerous times and told them that he was absolutely fine. Since high school, the four had gone seperate ways due to different colleges and different aspirations yet they continued to stay in touch. The photo in question was actually taken on the last New Years Eve, welcoming in 2020. It was one of the best new years Blaine had ever had, even if 2020 promised him another year of hating his life and being a constantly misery. His friends had made his night perfect in every way, flying into New York to be with Blaine for when the ball dropped. They drank champagne and reminisced until the early hours of the morning when they finally stumbled back to Blaine's apartment and fell asleep. Wes and David both had to return to their respective homes on the first day of the new year but Nick and Jeff both stayed with Blaine throughout the next week. Blaine had never felt so much love and appreciation towards his friends then that week. Blaine had to continue going to the office each day but the ex-Warblers were always there when Blaine came back to the apartment each evening, opening their arms for the hugs Blaine very much needed.

The bagel popping out of the toaster distracted Blaine from his thoughts. He grabbed it and sliced it in half before spreading the butter on each side. He put the food onto a plate before putting a tea bag into a mug and pouring the boiled water into it. He took his plate and mug into the living room and placed them onto top of the range coffee table. He padded over to the wide-screen TV that was hung up on his wall. He rolled his eyes at it slightly, another 'gift' from his parents. Blaine reached into his DVD drawer and pulled out his copy of Grease, sliding it into the DVD player and grabbing the correct remotes. Once he sat down and started playing the movie, he finally let his thoughts drift towards Kurt and their encounter in the 50's style diner. Blaine grinned and chewed on a peice of bagel before grabbing his phone from the coffee table. He had installed Kurt's number into the phone before he had washed away the ink from his arm in the shower. He could still feel the ghost of Kurt's touch on his skin and he shivered involuntarily at it. Kurt had made him feel something other than anger and sadness for the first time in weeks and so Blaine didn't stop himself from texting a simple smiley face to Kurt before he settled in to watch the movie.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Blaine saw Kurt every single day for the next week and if it wasn't for the huge smile that would light up Kurt's face when he arrived, he'd think Kurt would be getting sick of it. But every day at roughly a quarter to seven, Blaine would walk into the Diner and sit up at the bar and Kurt would turn to him and smile so wide that butterflies erupted in Blaine's stomach. He always smiled back shyly and Kurt went about preparing his coffee for him. They would talk over the bar constantly, only stopping when Kurt had to see to other customers and chat with them for a bit, but he would always find his way back to Blaine. Blaine was positively ecstatic with his new friend and he couldn't help but gush to Nick when he had phoned the previous night. Nick had pretended to be upset, accusing Blaine of replacing him but in all seriousness he was over the moon that Blaine had found somebody in his city that he was comfortable with. Somebody who appeared to be just as comfortable with Blaine.

"_Are you sitting in that Diner again?_" Jeff asked down the phone, causing Blaine to blush slightly as he stirred his coffee.

"No" He lied and heard Jeff scoff down the phone at him. Blaine sighed and put down the spoon before cupping his hand around the coffee. He glanced over at Kurt who was laughing at something an elderly man had said to him. Blaine felt the familiar swoop of his stomach at the sight and sighed happily.

"I can't believe Nick told you" Blaine complained. Really he should have known better because Nick and Jeff told each other literally everything. But he had secretly hoped his gushing wouldn't meet the attention of his other 3 friends just yet. It was wishful thinking clearly.

"_I can't believe you didn't! Oh it's okay, I've only been your friend since forever, why would I want to know about some guy_-"

"Jeff, shut up," Blaine laughed down the phone which caught Kurt's attention, looking over at Blaine with a warm smile on his face. Blaine pointed to his phone and rolled his eyes which made Kurt laugh.

"You know I would have eventually told you, I just didn't want to blow things out of proportion if what I had thought as a budding friendship was actually just an act of kindness"

"_Yet you told Nick_" Blaine could practically hear the pout on Jeff's lips.

"I told Nick because if things were to have gone badly then he would have comforted me, you would have come over here to plot some kind of evil revenge and don't try to deny that"

"_I will not dispute that...why are you so interested in him anyway? Because Blaine if you really need to get laid I'm sure there are plenty of willing guys that_-"

"No!" Blaine interrupted, shaking his head at the mere prospect, "No, God, it isn't about sex at all...I mean he's gorgeous and amazing, but it isn't about sex...and trust me there are willing men but they all suck"

"_Isn't that the point_?"

"Jeff!

"_So what's special about this guy?_"

Blaine sighed softly down the phone, looking over to Kurt who was at the other end of the bar, waiting by the hatch in which food came out from the kitchen. He picked up two plates and handed them to a waitress who rolled away to a table on the other side of the room. Kurt went back to his conversation with the older gentleman and he looked positively enthralled. It made Blaine's heart warm that Kurt was so interested in listening to other people's stories.

"He's just amazing Jeff...he's smart and interesting, we talk about musicals and our old high schools...he was in his schools Glee club you know? And he's beautiful and graceful and he actually gives a damn about what I say...and he's coming this way so I gotta go...I'll phone you back later"

"_I just threw up in my mouth, cya lover boy_"

Blaine ended the call and quickly shoved his phone back into the pocket of his slacks. He smiled brightly at Kurt who was coming over to refill his coffee cup.

"Hey, no need to end the call on my watch" Kurt smiled and Blaine shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"He had to go anyway," Blaine lied smoothly, returning the smile. "Whatever that man has been saying has definitely caught your attention...should I be worried?"

Blaine blushed slightly as soon as the words had left his mouth. He and Kurt were in no sort of relationship therefore even if the strangest situation of Kurt and the older man ever did occur, he would have no place to be worried anyway. Kurt just smiled softy at him, no hint of discomfort anywhere on his features.

"He was telling me this incredible story about his wife who passed away last month, he was so strong about it, telling me how life is full of beauty and if we waste away pondering over the bad things then we completely miss out on true happiness... he's so inspiring Blaine, I could have sat and listened to him all day"

"Hey, don't stop on my watch" Blaine joked although he couldn't help but feel envious that the old man had completely captured Kurt's affection. He fidgeted on his stool, feeling slightly put out that he wasn't as interesting to Kurt as an old man was.

"It's okay, I have a bigger, younger and hotter inspiration to talk to anyway," Kurt winked at him playfully, "And hey, the 'He' on your phonecall had you blushing every 10 seconds...perhaps I'm the one that should be worried" Kurt grinned, passing Blaine the fresh cup of coffee before turning away again, leaving Blaine completely and utterly infatuated.

* * *

The next day at work, Blaine was having a particularly shitty day. His father had shouted at him infront of the entire office, much to Blaine's embarrassment, about a peice of work that Blaine hadn't completed to his father's standards. It was only 11:30 in the morning and Blaine was already hating himself, hating his job, hating his father and hating his God damn life.

When he was finished being shouted at, he returned to his office and sat down in his chair, shaking uncontrollably. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down but it didn't help at all. He couldn't believe his father still had the power to scare the shit out of him at the age of 25. He was an adult, he was supposed to be in control of his life, not allowing other people to tower over him and tell him how much of a failure he was. More importantly, Blaine shouldn't let it get to him, especially when he had four people who loved him for exactly who he was. Four people who believed in him.

With that thought in mind, Blaine pulled out his phone and with shaking hands he sent a message to the most important person in his life currently.

**(11:36) To Kurt:** _Coming in for lunch...if you're at work, prepare the strongest spirit you have_

**(11:37) To Kurt:** _And a gun_

Blaine didn't receive a reply until he was standing up from his office chair, grabbing his wallet and making his way out of the door.

**(12:19) From Kurt: **_It's often said that the customer knows best and we should give them what they want...but in this case I think I will refuse you both the drink and the gun and instead will offer you a hug and somebody to talk to_

**(12:21) To Kurt: **_I guess that would work too...on my way now_

Blaine pushed open the door of the diner and automatically spotted Kurt sitting at the bar on one of the stools. He turned to Blaine as the door swung shut and smiled brightly, motioning for Blaine to join him.

"Hey cutie, what brings you to this side of the bar?" Blaine joked, sliding on the stool next to Kurt who pushed his shoulder playfully.

"I was working the morning shift but after receiving such a depressing text from a certain someone I figured I could stick around and catch lunch with you instead of serving you coffee for a change" Kurt smiled softly at Blaine whose breath caught in his throat at the sight.

"Okay" He said, his voice a fair amount higher than usual but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed about it, not when Kurt was still looking at him in such a beautiful way.

They both ordered sandwiches and cokes for lunch before Blaine removed his suit jacket and his bag, placing both on top of the bar. Kurt turned to him fully, leaning his elbow on the bar and then resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"You have my full devoted attention"

Blaine explained his day so far, finding that the words came so easily to his lips when explaining his anger yet not feeling any of the emotion whilst Kurt was in his presence. He welcomed it however, feeling grateful that Kurt had that effect on him.

"So you work for your dad?" Kurt asked when Blaine had finished his story and they had both finished their lunches, plates pushed to the side. Blaine was drinking his coke through a straw and nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," He sighed, pulling his mouth away from the straw so he could speak, "I definitely did not choose to and yes before you ask, he is the one at the office who would not punch me playfully due to a hickey"

"Would you like to talk about something else to take your mind off it?" Kurt asked gently, causing Blaine to look over to him. In that moment, everything changed.

Blaine realised that he had never seen Kurt without the neon signs of the Diner flashing across his face and even a detail as tiny as that still made a big difference. Kurt's face was still beautiful, his smile soft and his eyes currently similar to a calm sea. But his face seemed clearer without the harsh lights hitting it and Blaine didn't know if it was possible but without the lights Kurt appeared even more truthworthy...more amazing. Because Kurt wasn't working yet he was still sat there with Blaine, offering to change the subject because he knew Blaine was getting uncomfortable. In that moment, it wasn't Kurt's job to listen to a customer whine, he actively went out of his way to listen to Blaine. And that made all the difference. That made Blaine realise how badly he had fallen for a guy he barely knew and how badly he wanted to know every little detail about him.

"I've been thinking," Blaine started, pushing his coke away and looking back to Kurt who was smirking.

"Careful, you might hurt something"

"Wow Kurt, I didn't know you were a comedian" Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend before laughing.

"I'm a man of many talents" Kurt winked, causing Blaine to blush and wave a hand between the two of them.

"_Any_way, I've been thinking, that first night we met you pretty much summed up my life in a minute...can I try and do the same about you?" Blaine asked, feeling a little excited and not just because he would have a perfectly valid excuse to let his eyes wander Kurt's body.

"Unfair, you know me better now than I knew you back then" Kurt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Blaine surpressed the urge to lean over and kiss the pout away.

"Kurt, it was last week, you make it seem like it was years ago," Blaine laughed when a smile threatened to take over Kurt's mouth, "Just let me try, okay?"

"Fine" Kurt sighed, letting his hands clasp together in his lap. Blaine turned to face Kurt fully and let his eyes wander. The first thing he noticed were the specks of colour on Kurt's skin tight white jeans. Blaine didn't let his eyes linger there for too long however because they were seriously tight and Blaine was only a mere man and couldn't control his reactions.

It turned out that Kurt was a seriously hard person to figure out just from looking. Sure, Blaine gathered that he enjoyed art, and he knew from experience that he enjoyed his job.

"This is hard," Blaine whined, "How on earth did you figure me out?"

"I like to keep people guessing, do you give up?" Kurt asked, victory thick in his tone. Blaine frowned and shook his head, trying to work out the puzzle that was Kurt.

A few minutes later, Blaine sat back on his stool and nodded. He took a deep breath as Kurt smirked.

"Do your worst"

"Okay...okay so you have paint on your clothes, like all of your clothes that I've seen you in so you must be an artist. You always wear clothes that look expensive and designer, so I don't know...maybe you're into fashion?

"Also, whenever you move or even when you're sitting down, like now, you're always elegant, as if you're doing it for a crowd. So I guess you could be into acting? Wait no...you always sing along to the music in here and your voice is amazing so if you pair that with the acting and also the fact you like musicals...you must want to be involved in musical theatre...or at least you used to and it still hasn't left your head or your heart"

Blaine stopped to allow himself one more look at the entirety of Kurt, drinking the sight in. He took another breath before meeting his friends intrigued eyes.

"You listen to people in here so intently that it gives me the impression that you aren't happy with your own life stories or maybe lack thereof so you fill your thoughts up with others'. And lastly...you always look so well presented, you dress as if you came off the runway and you never have a hair out of place and..."

Blaine doesn't want to finish the sentence because he wasn't sure if it might offend Kurt or even just weird him out that Blaine had noticed so much. But Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow.

"And...?" He encouraged.

"I believe that it is because you encourage people to feel good about themselves and you tell them that they deserve happiness in life yet you don't feel it for yourself...I feel that you take so much care of your appearance because you worry what people would think of you if you didn't look as impeccable as you do everyday...I don't believe you know how truely beautiful you really are" Blaine finished, blushing slightly at the last part. He hadn't really meant to say that bit but he couldn't take the words back now even if he wanted to.

Kurt let out a shakey breath and laughed softly to himself, catching Blaine's gaze and causing Blaine's entire being to hum pleasantly at the look he was being given.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kurt asked softly, as if the answer was the most important thing in the entire world. And even though Blaine was making himself look like the completely star-struck fool he was, he couldn't deny Kurt the truth.

"I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met...inside and out" Blaine replied as sincerely as possible.

Kurt laughed again and ducked his head as a pink blush painted his smooth porcelain skin. Blaine ached to reach over and feel the warmth that must be emitting from it.

"That was intense, I now know how you felt when I did it to you" Kurt said, looking back up and smiling at Blaine.

"Was I right then?" Blaine asked.

"You were 99% correct...however I'm not an artist, I just enjoy creating art," Kurt stared intently at Blaine until their eyes met, "I especially like painting things that catch my affections"

Blaine could almost feel the hidden message in his words, it hummed through his body, warm and comforting. As Blaine looked into Kurt's wide, honest eyes he got the impression that his infatuation was not a one sided occurence. That feelings may be returned between Kurt and himself. And if that were the case, Blaine couldn't help but smile brightly at Kurt, their eyes never leaving each others. Kurt reached forward to take hold of one of Blaine's hands, his thumb running softly against the back of it. Kurt's hand was smooth and warm in his own and Blaine clasped onto it like it was a lifeline.

It felt like time had stopped and the only thing left in the world were the two men who were gripping hands and leaning unconsciously toward each other, their eyes never leaving the others. Blaine's heart was beating so heavily in his chest that he could have sworn that Kurt could hear it but all he could really think about was how close Kurt's face was to his as they leant against the bar. Blaine's eyes finally left the beauty of Kurt's to flicker down to his lips instead and if he just leant over a tiny little bit then he would close the gap between their mouths.

Blaine instantly drew back, as did Kurt, when someone appeared to the right of them and cleared away their plates and glasses. Blaine tried desperately to not frown at the waitress who didn't appear to understand that she had just broken the best moment in Blaine's entire life. Needless to say, his efforts were wasted and he frowned when she turned away as if she hadn't just ruined Blaine's entire day all over again.

Kurt coughed softly which made Blaine look back to him and he instantly blushed now that time had re-started. He laughed gently and rolled his eyes a little at the situation which caused Kurt to laugh also.

Time.

"Fuck" Blaine muttered, instantly standing up and realising that his hand was still in Kurt's when Kurt squeezed it softly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked anxiously, his eyes so full of worry that Blaine couldn't help but place his free hand against Kurt's cheek. It felt as smooth and perfect as it looked and Blaine let his thumb brush against Kurt's cheekbone gently before pulling his hand away.

"We've been talking for over an hour, I'm meant to be back in the office...he's going to murder me" Blaine sighed, letting go of Kurt's hand sadly so that he could pull his jacket on. Kurt stood up also when Blaine lifted his bag onto his shoulder. They walked to the door together, their hands brushing by their sides. Blaine opened the door and let Kurt pass through it before joining him on the sidewalk. Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"If you're working tomorrow night, I'd love to see some of your paintings" Blaine grinned. Kurt laughed and looked down to the pavement before meeting Blaine's eyes again.

"Or you could come over to my place after you finish work today?" Kurt suggested, his voice soft and innocent, "I mean...some of the paintings are quite big so I wouldn't be able to bring them in"

Blaine was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack right there and then in the middle of a street. The thought of being completely alone somewhere with Kurt sent shivers straight down his spine and he was nodding his head before he could even process it properly.

"Y-yeah...that sounds great, I'd love to" Blaine stammered out and Kurt nodded, smiling at Blaine again.

"I'll text you the address later," Kurt blushed slightly, "I could cook us dinner"

"Sounds perfect...I'm sorry I really have to go" Blaine sighed as Kurt started walking backwards down the street, smiling brightly. Blaine wanted to run back to the other man and scoop him up in his arms, promising to never let go. But his feet appeared to be glued to the pavement.

"I'll see you tonight, Blaine" Kurt called out before winking and turning around to continue walking down the street. Blaine took a deep breath to calm his nerves before walking as quickly as his legs could carry him back to his office.

* * *

Blaine felt so high on life that he was practically skipping into the office when his father caught him, yanking him by the arm into his main office. Blaine tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use, his father's grip was strong. He only let go when they were both through the door and his father had slammed it shut. He crossed the room and sat down behind his desk, glaring up at Blaine.

"Did you need something?" Blaine grumbled, rubbing his arm and hoping that bruises wouldn't form on it.

"Yes actually," His father replied in his deep voice, void of any emotion except distaste, "I need you to stop flaunting your disgusting ways on the street when you're supposed to be working"

Blaine's stomach dropped violently which made his breathing catch in his throat. He didn't for one second assume that somebody would be looking out of the office windows and across the street to where Blaine had been standing with Kurt minutes before. They hadn't even touched for God's sake, they were just talking and making plans. Plans which made Blaine's skin tingle with excitement even then infront of his father who was frowning at him.

"I apologise for talking to another man," Blaine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "You'll have to explain to the others why I can't speak to them anymore"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, may I remind you that if it wasn't for me and your mother you would have nothing, no job and no place to live," Mr. Anderson shouted, causing Blaine to flinch back slightly from the voice, "The twink you were with was obviously a fucking fairy and I won't accept you being with those types when you're supposed to be at work"

"You don't accept me anyway" Blaine muttered bitterly, looking down at the floor.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Dad, I won't let it happen again" Blaine sighed, moving to the door and turning the handle.

"Damn right you won't," Blaine was almost through the door when his father spoke again, "And Blaine? Don't embarrass me by refering to me as your father in my place of work"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded quickly before pulling the door shut behind him. He rushed to his office, refusing to let anybody see him cry at his father's words. Once behind his closed door however he let the tears run freely down his cheeks as he sobbed into his hands. His body was shaking violently and he didn't even bother to try and control himself, knowing it would be no use.

It wasn't often that Blaine's father would reduce his son to tears, but when he did it was almost like Blaine would cry the tears that should have been cried the numerous amount of times Mr. Anderson had been an arsehole to him. Which was often. Usually he could handle it because he was used to it, being called a disappointment sucked of course but he was called it so often that it just made Blaine numb. But this time his father had openly showed Blaine that he was embarrassed to be related to him. He didn't want to be acknowledged as Blaine's father in the work place because Blaine was worthless in his eyes.

The only saving grace for Blaine in that moment was the fact he was going to see Kurt later that day. If he could just hold out for a few more hours than he would be free to spend time with the most amazing person he had ever met. And that was enough motivation for Blaine to wipe his tears away and take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He pulled out his phone and opened up a new text.

**(13:46) To Kurt:**_ I hope you have icecream because I'm in desperate need of comfort food_

He put his phone back down on the desk, not expecting Kurt to reply straight away so he was suprised when his phone started buzzing as he typed something into his computer.

**(13:47) From Kurt:** _no such luck I'm afraid...I can go get some? What's happened? x_

**(13:49) To Kurt:** _It's okay I'll pick some up on the way over...just my dad being a shit excuse for one...tell you about it later_

Blaine bit his lip before he started to type out an extra message.

**(13:49) To Kurt:**_ I can't wait to see you..._

**(13:53) From Kurt:**_ I'll be waiting with spoons and open arms...I can't wait to see you either...x_

Blaine smiled shyly at the text and put his phone away without replying. He was happy to leave the conversation there and also he really should be getting some work done if he didn't want his father at his throat again. It was sort of extremely difficult to focus on Law when all he wanted to do was see Kurt's beautiful face smiling back at him and to feel safe once more by his side.

* * *

Blaine had texted Kurt his address just before Blaine had packed up his things and after stopping off at a shop, Blaine found himself pressing the button on the intercom for Kurt's apartment. Kurt's voice quickly greeted him and he buzzed the door open for Blaine who pushed it open and walked through.

He wasn't sure what floor Kurt would be on so he kept an eye on the numbers on each door to make sure he didn't walk straight past number 9. He eventually found it on the third floor and Kurt was leaning against the door way waiting for him, smiling at Blaine as he came up the stairs. Butterflies fluttered in Blaine's stomach at the sight of him.

"Hello stranger" He grinned as Blaine walked over to him.

"Hi" He said breathlessly but more because of the flawless man in front of him rather than the two flights of staircases he had just climbed.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Kurt grinned, holding the door open for Blaine who walked through and found himself in a small hallway. The door to his right led to a spacious living room. He passed the shopping bag to Kurt who took it and peeked inside as he walked through the living room. Blaine glanced back down the hallway and saw three other doors which he assumed were bedrooms and a bathroom before following after Kurt.

"I bought a bottle of wine for dinner, I guessed you'd need a drink after I'm through complaining to you yet again" Blaine explained as he walked into the living room and looked around. He heard Kurt laugh from a room that joined onto the living room which he assumed was the kitchen. There was a television set up against the wall with a DVD player beneath it. A red sofa which looked well used but incredibly comfy was opposite the television with a glass coffee table placed in between. In the corner of the room stood a bookcase which was full of various different genres of books when Blaine stepped forward to examine. He ran his hands along the spines and smiled when he saw a few of his favourites amongst some he had never heard of before. Photo frames covered a lot of the wall space and Blaine was looking at a particular photo of Kurt and a girl with brunette hair when Kurt came over to stand next to him.

"That's Rachel, my flat mate and for some very strange reason my best friend" Kurt explained, motioning to the girl in the picture with him. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were smiling brightly at the camera.

"Now Kurt let's not pretend you don't love me to pieces" A voice said from the doorway, causing both boys to turn to it. The girl, Rachel, was standing with her hands on her hips, looking at Kurt with a sly smile on her face.

"Rach, this is Blaine, the one I was telling you about" Kurt introduced. Blaine felt his heart skip happily at the mention of Kurt talking about him to somebody else. Rachel came forward and held out a hand to which Blaine shook.

"Pleasure to meet you" He said politely, smiling at Kurt's best friend. She returned the smile before letting go of his hand.

"Likewise, perhaps now that we've actually met Kurt will shut up talking about you nonstop, I highly doubt it though" Rachel sighed as she looked through the purse that hung from her shoulder. Kurt flailed at Blaine's side and quickly rushed over to Rachel, turning her around and pushing at her shoulders until she reached the front door.

"Time for you to go! Love you see you later!" He laughed nervously, opening the door and pushing her out.

"Bye Blaine!" Rachel called over her shoulder before the door shut behind her.

Kurt turned back to Blaine who had a pleased smile on his face. The blush on Kurt's cheeks was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen, even as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Wipe that smile off your face and tell me all about your day over dinner" Kurt grinned, heading into the kitchen again.

They ended up sitting side by side on the sofa, which was totally as comfortable as it looked, with their dinner in their laps. Kurt explained that even though there was room in the living room for a dining table, neither he nor Rachel usually invited people over for dinner, not often enough to actually bother purchasing one. Kurt said it so casually as if it didn't cause Blaine to squeal happily in his head at the fact that coming over for dinner was a rarity yet there he was having dinner with Kurt.

Blaine almost died when he ate his first mouthful of the pasta dish Kurt had cooked. It was possibly the best thing Blaine had ever eaten and he couldn't help the soft moan that passed his lips. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"This is amazing...what even is this?" Blaine asked, swallowing another forkful of pasta. Kurt laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"It's just pasta in a carbonara sauce which I didn't even make if we're being honest here, it's totally out of a jar" Kurt winked playfully before eating a mouthful himself.

"I live off bagels at my house, I barely know how to work the microwave so this is pretty much the equivalent to a 5 star dinner for me" Blaine explained, trying to eat the food as gracefully as possible in front of Kurt.

"I'll check out who made the sauce and let them know you approve of it yeah?" Kurt suggested making Blaine roll his eyes.

"Shh you, let me complain about my day"

Blaine retold the story of what had happened with his father, leaving out the bit where he had called Kurt a fairy. That was definitely not needed when everything was going perfectly between the two men. Their empty plates were on the coffee table and they each had a glass of wine in one hand and a spoon in the other, a tub of the most expensive icecream Blaine could find sitting inbetween Blaine's right leg and Kurt's left. Kurt's foot had found its way over to Blaine's and he linked their ankles together casually, not pausing from his speech as to why Blaine's father was a complete dick. They were in such close proximity that Blaine could see the way Kurt's lips glistened from where he licked his lips after each bite of icecream. Blaine ached to lean closer and find out if the icecream tasted even better from Kurt's lips but he didn't, not wanting to rush things.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly, putting his spoon into the tub of icecream and taking Blaine's spoon to do the same. Blaine whined and tried to reach out for it again when Kurt laughed and put the tub onto the coffee table.

"We can come back to it," Kurt smiled, unlacing his ankle from Blaine's and standing up, offering his hand to Blaine, "I promised to show you something"

The butterflies that were now constantly in Blaine's stomach fluttered violently, threatening to make Blaine throw up the icecream he had just eaten. He grinned and took Kurt's hand which was still cold from handling the icecream tub. Kurt pulled him up to his feet and their chests were flush against each other. Kurt laughed softly and laced their fingers together, pulling Blaine in the direction of the hallway. Blaine tried to calm his nerves but it was useless, any control was completely useless when Kurt was present.

Kurt stopped outside the second door along in the hallway and turned to Blaine.

"It's a bit of a mess," Kurt said, placing his free hand on the door handle before turning back to Blaine again, "And promise me you won't freak out"

"Why would I freak out?" Blaine asked smoothly, freaking out completely already.

"Just promise me?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide and anxious and Blaine had no choice but to nod. He was pretty sure that if Kurt had asked Blaine to rob a bank whilst looking at him like that, Blaine would suddenly be a lot richer or possibly in jail.

"I promise" He agreed finally, his voice soft in the dark hallway. Kurt nodded himself and opened the door which led to what Blaine presumed to be his bedroom.

Once inside the room, Blaine instantly noticed that Kurt had played down exactly how much of a mess the room was. Paint splattered dust sheets covered most of the floor and one was thrown carelessly across the bed that was pushed up against the left wall. Numerous amounts of different sized canvases were propped up against the 3 other walls with an easel set up in the corner. The canvas that sat on it was covered by another sheet. A few of the canvases on the floor were blank and untouched but the majority of them all had various different paintings and splashes of colour on them, varying from flowers to people to bright city lights. There were so many paintings that Blaine was surprised that Kurt had managed to fit in a bedside table and a wardrobe into the room.

Blaine was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of each canvas however and had to stop himself from reaching out to touch the paintings. He turned to Kurt instead who looked positively frightened at the prospect of Blaine viewing his art work. It hit Blaine suddenly how nerve-racking it must be for Kurt to let Blaine see the paintings. Kurt clearly put a lot of effort and time into the beautiful creations that littered his room and he couldn't have had an idea as to how Blaine would react to them. Yet Kurt still allowed him into the room, opening another door to his life for Blaine to walk through.

Blaine grasped both of Kurt's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together bravely. Kurt licked his lip nervously and Blaine smiled.

"They're amazing...you're amazing, Kurt" Blaine sighed, running his thumbs along Kurt's softly. A smile fell upon Kurt's features and he ducked his head shyly.

"Thank you," He mumbled, peeking at Blaine through his eyelashes which had Blaine's stomach swoop, "There's one more I'd like you to see though"

Kurt dropped one of Blaine's hands and pulled him by the other one over to the covered easel. He squeezed Blaine's hand in his as he pulled the cover off of the canvas.

Blaine literally gasped when the painting was revealed because holy hell that was _him_. He was sitting on his usual stool at the Diner and his hair was messy and ungelled from where his hands had been constantly running through it due to stress. He was smiling softly, staring down at his coffee cup and it looked so realistic that Blaine had to step closer.

"Oh my" He whispered as he noticed how utterly perfect the painting was. Everything was exactly right, his tie and the neon lights in the background, the small dimple on his right cheek. Blaine remembered Kurt snapping a picture of Blaine on his digital camera a few days previously but hadn't thought anything of it. Kurt had told him he wanted photos to remember the place if he ever decided to leave it, not that he planned to. It appeared however that the photo was actually for artistic purposes and Blaine couldn't help but blush at the fact Kurt must have looked at his photo a thousand times to get the painting so similar to it.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked timidly from behind him. Blaine pulled his eyes away from the painting reluctantly, his heart pumping adrenaline through his blood stream. He reached his free hand up to cup Kurt's cheek before closing the distance between them finally. He was pressing his lips to Kurt's before he could really process what he was doing. Kurt's lips were soft against his and his eyes were shining brightly before they slowly closed. Blaine closed his own eyes and parted his lips slightly as Kurt did the same.

Their lips met again and again delicately and Blaine felt pure happiness flood throughout him. Kurt's free hand had found it's way to Blaine's neck and was resting there gently as they continued to kiss softly in front of the many canvases which held Kurt's most prized pieces of work.

When they eventually pulled away for air, Blaine leant his forehead against Kurt's, their lips still brushing gently. He could feel Kurt's warm breath on his skin and it made him shiver contently. He opened his eyes slowly to find Kurt looking back to him with happiness in his eyes.

"I love it" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before pressing a few more quick kisses there. Kurt laughed in delight and let go of Blaine's hand and neck to wrap his arms around his waist instead, pulling him closer. Blaine sighed softly and placed his arms around Kurt's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt so genuinely happy with the world and he didn't want the moment to end ever.

* * *

**A/N:** thank you for the reviews! if anybody is interested, i imagined the photo of Blaine to be similar to the photos of Darren alone in the diner/café :)


	3. Part 3

thank you for the reviews! im glad people are enjoying this as much as i enjoy writing it :) also i apologise the ratio of dialogue to the rest of the story, apparently whenever i sit down to write this my characters just wont shut up :3

* * *

**Part 3**

When Blaine walked into the Diner after work the next day he couldn't stop the grin that slid onto his face. Kurt was behind the bar picking up a washing up bowl full of empty glass and plates. He pushed it through the hatch to the kitchen before washing his hands at the sink. He grabbed the towel that was hanging over his shoulder and was wiping his hands dry when he turned back to the customers. He spotted Blaine who was still standing by the door and his eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head bashfully. Blaine laughed and walked over to the bar, sitting in a vacant stool.

"Hello"

"Hello you"

They stared at each other across the bar, soft smiles on their faces. Blaine wasn't sure if he should learn over to kiss the other man but decided that the moment was so perfect that it hardly needed a kiss.

When Blaine and Kurt had returned to the living room the previous night, they sat on the sofa cuddled up together and ate the melted icecream whilst watching a film. They hadn't kissed again the entire night until Kurt walked Blaine to the door just past 11 o'clock and Blaine had pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek, thanking him for the wonderful night.

Sitting across from Kurt now brought back the feeling of his lips against Blaine's, the weight of Kurt leaning into him on the sofa...it was perfect.

"Can I get you anything?" Kurt asked, breaking the comfortable silence and leaning across the bar so he was closer to Blaine who was positively glowing with happiness.

"Just a coffee please," Blaine sighed before shyly adding, "And a gorgeous bartender if there is any going"

Kurt laughed and started to blush, reaching across the bar to take Blaine's hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing the knuckles. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently before letting him go about preparing the coffee.

As Kurt was making the coffee, Blaine thought about his day at work and how it was the first time in a while that he hadn't been entirely depressed throughout the day. His thoughts were full of Kurt as he worked and they were more than enough to motivate Blaine into completing a few tasks his father had given him. Even when he had emailed the files to his father who replied saying he was far too busy to check through Blaine's mediocre work (even though he asked for it to be done) it didn't deter his giddiness. It was a sure sign that maybe things were starting to look up for him and it was all due to the incredible man that was pushing a cup of coffee across the bar to him.

"Thank you" Blaine smiled gratefully, passing over the money which Kurt took.

"I looked into getting you one of those bartenders...there is one free tomorrow night if you're interested in going on a date with him?" Kurt said casually, leaning against the bar again. Blaine's hands trembled slightly at Kurt's words and he swallowed nervously.

"Y-you want to go on a date with me?" Blaine asked timidly, hoping more than anything that Kurt wasn't simply messing around with him. Kurt rolled his eyes and took hold of one of Blaine's hands.

"No Blaine, I kissed you back last night because I really do not want to go on a date with you, ugh what a horrible thought!" Kurt pretended to gag causing Blaine to laugh and his worries to disappear. He shoved Kurt playfully with his free hand before ducking his head slightly. Kurt's available hand lifted Blaine's chin up so that he could look into his eyes.

"There is nothing I want more than to go on a date with you tomorrow, Blaine" He said sincerely and Blaine couldn't stop himself from leaning up and meeting Kurt with a soft, quick kiss. When he pulled away he felt his blood humming pleasantly in his veins. Kurt winked at him and touched his cheek gently before walking to the other end of the bar to serve somebody. Blaine let out a shakey breath and allowed himself to squeal quietly because he was going on a date with Kurt and in that moment everything was right in the world.

* * *

Blaine ended up taking Kurt to restaurant in the centre of Columbus, guessing that he would want a change from the Diner he worked in every single day. When Blaine had picked Kurt up in his car he had to restrain from throwing himself at Kurt because he looked impeccable. More so than normal. He wore black dress trousers that clung to his legs and a pale blue shirt that he left untucked but had buttoned to the top, finishing the look with a darker blue bowtie. His hair was as perfect as always and his skin looked somehow paler except for the light dusting of pink from where he was blushing. Blaine's jaw dropped and he tried to remember how to breathe as he took in Kurt's appearance, not quite understanding how he managed to score such a gorgeous being.

"You look incredible" Blaine said as soon as Kurt stepped out of his apartment block, rushing forward to take a hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Thank you," Kurt said shyly, "So do you, it's nice to see you out of your work suit, not that you don't look amazing in it"

Blaine looked down to his outfit, suddenly feeling under-dressed in black skinny jeans and a red sweater over a crisp white shirt. He shrugged as if he hadn't spent an entire hour picking out his outfit as soon as he arrived home the previous night.

When they were seated at the restaurant and each had a glass of white wine after ordering their food, Blaine leant forward and took Kurt's hand in his own, stroking his thumb across the back of it. He didn't care that he was in full view of many other customers who more than likely didn't approve of them both. He was so overwhelmingly happy that he was willing to look straight past their ignorance.

"So Kurt," Blaine started, smirking slightly, "Tell me about yourself"

Kurt laughed and shrugged his shoulders, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his cheek in his palm.

"What do you want to know?" He said back playfully.

"Absolutely everything...what colour is your toothbrush?" Blaine asked sincerely, as if it was the most important question in the world. Kurt rolled his eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I'm not that interesting...and it's white and orange"

"You're the single most interesting man in all of Ohio, don't give me that," Blaine smiled, "Now spill"

After a bit more coaxing and a few more sips of wine, Kurt finally started to open up and talk about himself. Blaine was thrilled when Kurt talked about his childhood, holding his hand tightly when Kurt mentioned his Mum dying, hopefully giving comfort. Kurt had smiled softly at him in return before carrying on talking about his father and the heart attack he had had in Kurt's junior year of high school.

"That must have been awful" Blaine sympathised. Kurt nodded, his eyes looking sad as he remembered that particular time in his life.

"It really was, I couldn't eat or sleep because I was too busy worrying, just hoping he would come out of the coma...you know the last thing he said to me was that he was disappointed in me," Kurt sighed softly at the memory, "All because I didn't go to family dinner"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Blaine tried to reassure.

"Oh no, he definitely did...but when he woke up I apologised and promised to never miss a family dinner again and we hugged and everything went back to normal between us"

"It sounds like you and your dad get along really well?" Blaine asked just as their food arrived at the table. They both thanked the waiter and Blaine poured them each another glass of wine before Kurt spoke again.

"My dad is pretty much my best friend, other than Rach of course, I wouldn't know what to do without him half the time" Kurt laughed as they started to eat. Blaine had a question on the tip of his tongue and he opened his mouth, meaning to ask it before quickly snapping his jaw shut and busying himself with eating. He didn't know if it was too personal or anything, but he did really want to know.

"You look positively anxious...what's on your mind?" Kurt laughed, reaching over to run his finger tips along the back of Blaine's hand, leaving a trail of tingles in its wake.

"I don't want to nosey" Blaine mumbled, looking down at his plate.

"Isn't a date the time when you're meant to be nosey? The time to learn everything about each other, even the embarrassing moments and the secrets to see if you're compatible?" Kurt asked, his voice gentle but Blaine could hear the teasing in his tone. He looked up and found Kurt staring at him with a smile.

"I just...I was wondering how your dad took it when you came out to him" Blaine said quickly, pushing his fork through his food as Kurt chewed slowly and continued to stare at him.

"You know," Kurt said after swallowing his mouthful, "I get the impression that if I tell you about my coming out story it might make you upset"

"Why would it make me upset?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt reached across the table yet again and held onto Blaine's available hand.

"Because my dad isn't an arsehole and doesn't treat me like I'm scum of the earth...he took it very well, he claimed that he'd known for years that I was gay so you know...it was hardly a surprise for him," Kurt explained, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "He was my rock when I was figuring myself out I guess and he stuck by myside the entire time"

Blaine swallowed and smiled at Kurt, clinging gently to his hand because Kurt had everything he had ever dreamed of. A family who accepted him completely and still loved him despite his sexual preferences. That was what a family should be like...sticking together through every little detail and not excluding anyone because they were a bit different to them. He was envious of Kurt sure, but he wasn't bitter, Kurt deserved it.

"That's really great, I only wish that every father was as accepting as yours" Blaine grinned and Kurt laughed, instantly lightening the mood. Blaine's heart leapt happily in his chest at Kurt's next words.

"We can share...he would love you"

* * *

Throughout dinner, Blaine learnt so much about Kurt that his brain was buzzing with the new information. It felt like his entire being was just screaming _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_ and he wasn't complaining at all. He could easily have sat and listened to Kurt talk about himself the entire night, but apparently Kurt had other plans.

When they had argued over the check (which Blaine won, giving his credit card to the waiter), Kurt pulled him out of his seat and lead him out into the street. Blaine felt a little tipsy from the bottle of wine they were drinking through dinner and he happily allowed Kurt to pull him down the road without a clue as to where they were going.

"I remember you telling me that you were in your high school Glee club," Kurt explained, tugging on Blaine's hand, encouraging him to walk faster, "So I want to show you one of my favourite places"

Blaine followed wordlessly until Kurt finally stopped outside a nightclub.

"I can't dance" Blaine blurted out even though he was actually pretty good. He just didn't think dancing with Kurt in the close proximity of a club would help his self control around the male. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, nodding to the bouncer and pulling Blaine inside.

"Good job it's not a dance event then...although I'd like to put your moves to the test one night" Kurt winked, instantly flushing at his choice of words but Blaine laughed it off and squeezed his hand. They walked down the narrow hallway which led to the main room of the nightclub. It was crowded and dark except for the disco lights flashing against the walls. The sound of somebody singing reached their ears and Blaine's stomach dropped as he realised what Kurt had dragged him to.

Karaoke night.

A look at the nearest notice board affirmed his horror.

"No, no-"

"Yes!" Kurt cut him off, walking up to the bar leaving Blaine with no choice but to follow him. They ordered drinks which Kurt paid for and then found an empty table near the back of the club which was mostly full of people the same age as them, some a little younger. The atmosphere felt amazing, like everybody was having such a good time sipping their drinks and cheering on the brave volunteers. Blaine really hoped that Kurt wouldn't make him sing up on the stage but he had a feeling it was a wasted wish.

"I hope you know we're singing" Kurt said nonchalantly as if he was just in Blaine's thoughts. Blaine screwed up his nose in distaste and Kurt laughed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that"

"I had a feeling that would be your reaction, but you're not getting out of it" Kurt said, narrowing his eyes before laughing. Blaine felt a hand slip casually onto his thigh and he used every strength in his body to not press up into the touch. They sipped their drinks and watched the female who was attempting a Celine Dion song and it was so bad that Kurt was cringing but Blaine just couldn't stop smiling because she looked like she was having a lot of fun.

Kurt's thumb was absentmindedly trailing patterns into Blaine's leg which was making his insides squirm happily. In the darkness of the club, Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was staring up at the stage where a man had now taken the woman's place and was singing some Top 40 song. The alcohol in Blaine's system gave him the courage to move closer to Kurt, resting his arm around the other man's lower back. Kurt turned to him and smiled, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together momentarily before turning back to the stage. Blaine placed his hand gently on Kurt's waist and squeezed softly before letting his own fingertips trail patterns onto the shirt covered skin.

They sat there for a while chatting quietly to each other and listening to other people singing along to the machine. Kurt excused himself to get them refills on their drinks but Blaine lost sight of him amongst the crowded club and it was a full five minutes before he returned. Those five minutes gave Blaine the opportunity to evaluate how well the date was going and how happy Kurt made him. He couldn't help but feel that this was it for him, Kurt was it. The thought was ridiculous of course, he'd only known Kurt a little over a week and they'd only hung out outside of work twice. But every second of time he spent with Kurt were the happiest moments of his life and he couldn't imagine anybody ever making him happier...he wasn't sure if it was even possible to be happier.

When Kurt fought his way back through the crowd to him, Blaine reached up and took his drink.

"I thought you'd done a runner, I didn't think I was that bad a date" Blaine smirked, raising an eyebrow at Kurt when he sat back down. He laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Nah, you're not that bad...I'll stick around a little longer I guess" Kurt smiled warmly, his eyes slightly glassy from the alcohol. Blaine grinned and didn't resist leaning over and pressing his lips to Kurt's. They were as soft as usual, warm with the taste of alcohol lingering on them. Blaine sighed gently and took Kurt's drink out of his hand, placing both of the glasses on the table without breaking contact. He raised a hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek, tilting his head to the side slightly so that they could angle the kiss better.

Kurt moaned softly when Blaine parted his lips and ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. One of Kurt's hands came to rest on Blaine's chest, the other on his neck drawing him closer. Blaine tentatively placed a hand on the inside of Kurt's thigh as their tongues met in his mouth, running smoothly together.

Blaine's brain felt like it was short circuiting from lack of oxygen but he didn't care as he continued kissing Kurt with every piece of emotion he had in him, hoping to get across just how amazing Blaine thought Kurt was.

"And next up is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine then and giggled against his lips as they both breathed deeply, chests heaving. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead before untangling himself and pulling Blaine to his feet.

"Do we have a Kurt and Blaine out there?" A voice called and Blaine guessed that the reason Kurt had taken so long to get back to him was because he was signing them up for karaoke. He was instantly reminded that the kissing stopped just so he could make a fool out of himself. It seemed hardly fair but the look of pure joy on Kurt's face as they climbed up onto the stage made it completely worth it.

Kurt went over to the machine and quickly chose a song before handing Blaine a microphone. The crowd were cheering for them both and Blaine had a slight case of stage fright because he hadn't sung in front of a crowd since high school. He loved music more than anything in the world but since being forced to follow in his father's footsteps he guessed he lost sight of his real dreams.

Kurt started singing the first line to Pink's "Perfect" and Blaine suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the song choice. Trust Kurt to choose something so cliché for the two of them, a song that they could both easily feel at ease from.

_Pretty pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect_

Blaine was singing directly to Kurt and vise versa throughout the song. He was a bit scratchy at first, needing a few seconds for his voice to warm up as it hadn't done much singing in years except singing along to the radio in the car. But once he got going his voice harmonised beautifully with Kurt's and Blaine realised that he was wrong earlier. It _was _possible to be happier, right there on the stage dancing around and singing to Kurt was the happiest he had ever been.

_Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

They finished the song to the excited applause of the crowd. It was no doubt that they were the best singers out of the entire night and maybe it was rare for the club to see actual talent but they were drinking it in generously. Kurt laughed and took Blaine's microphone, putting them both to the side before jumping down from the stage, pulling Blaine with him. He didn't walk back to their table however, leading the way to the exit instead and Blaine's stomach fluttered with excitement.

* * *

Blaine's back met hard wood as he was pushed up against the closed front door of Kurt's apartment by the man in question. As Kurt slipped a thigh between Blaine's legs he felt like all his dreams were coming true. He moaned as Kurt's lips mapped the skin of his jaw, tracing the bone and making their way to Blaine's neck to gently nibble on the skin, sucking it into his mouth and lapping at it with his tongue. Blaine moaned loudly and grinded down onto Kurt's thigh, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Kurt's lips left his neck causing Blaine to whine.

"Rach?" Kurt shouted into the apparently empty apartment. When there was no reply Blaine pushed away from the door and walked Kurt backwards until his knees hit the sofa and he toppled over the arm, Blaine falling on top of him. Blaine wriggled until he was situated between Kurt's open legs, their chests and crotches flushed together, both men trying to hold back moans of delight at the contact. The feeling of being on top of Kurt combined with the comfort of the sofa, Blaine felt like he had fallen into bliss.

They continued to kiss deeply and enthusiastically, hands roaming over bodies and under shirts to touch skin. Everywhere Kurt touched left a spark of electricity and heat and things heated up so quickly that Blaine had to lean back and pull his sweater over his head, throwing it to the floor. Kurt gasped a sudden intake of breath and started to trace the lines of Blaine's chest with his finger tips, his lips sucking gently on Blaine's exposed collar bone. His hands found their way to Blaine's belt buckle and Kurt looked up at him in question.

And _God _Blaine wanted to say yes, to let Kurt do whatever he liked but they really shouldn't, not so soon into their relationship and especially not when they'd been drinking throughout the night.

"Wait- wait, Kurt, slow down a second" Blaine mumbled, sitting up from between Kurt's legs and holding Kurt's hands to stop them from trying to undo the belt. He pouted but didn't put up a stuggle, allowing Blaine to kiss his knuckles as they both calmed down.

"Why slow?" Kurt asked eventually but with no trace of bitterness in his voice, just curiosity which gave Blaine the impression that it wasn't often that somebody told Kurt to slow down in situations like that.

"Because we have so much time for this Kurt, time I would like to spend learning every tiny detail about your body," Blaine explained, moving Kurt's leg to the other side of his body so that Blaine could slide down between Kurt and the back of the sofa, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "I don't want to rush things, you mean a lot to me and I hope that there will be many more occasions between us when we can explore each other without alcohol in our systems"

Blaine looked at Kurt whose eyes were wide with wonder. A soft smile played at his lips and he reached up to kiss Blaine on the mouth.

"That sounds perfect...you're perfect"

"_You're perfect to me_" Blaine sung quietly to Kurt who laughed and snuggled in closer to Blaine's chest. Blaine tightened his grip as their legs tangled together and they lay on the sofa peacefully. Blaine knew that Kurt could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest from where Kurt's head was resting but he didn't mind...it belonged to him anyway.

Kurt was running his finger tips along Blaine's arm when he started shifting around slightly. Blaine pulled back so he could look at Kurt's face.

"You alright?" He whispered, searching Kurt's eyes for discomfort but not finding any. Kurt nodded and sighed softly.

"I just...I'm really happy right now" Kurt mumbled, hiding his face back into Blaine's chest as Blaine felt himself swell with emotion because christ he was so happy too. He simply tightened his grip around the man in his arms and pressed a kissed to the top of his head.

After another moment of silence, Kurt spoke up again.

"I think you should quit your job" He stated, causing Blaine to pull back again and look at Kurt to make sure he hadn't suddenly turned crazy within a few minutes. He still looked relatively sane however.

"You're joking right?"

"No, why would I be joking? It doesn't make you happy, and Blaine you deserve happiness more than anyone" Kurt said sincerely, sitting up on an elbow and reaching over to cup Blaine's cheek in his hand. His thumb brushed Blaine's cheekbone but Blaine couldn't really focus on anything except Kurt's words.

"I can't just-"

"Do you know how ecstatic you looked on stage tonight? Blaine...you looked like you were at home, like you were born to perform in front of crowds and frankly after witnessing that it breaks my heart to know that you're working in an office"

Blaine knew the words falling from Kurt's mouth were true but he couldn't help but shake his head and close his eyes. He wanted so badly to leave that place, leave his father's hateful glares each day. Since Kurt entered his life, everything had instantly got infinitely better and Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that if he were to leave the place (and person) who made him feel so _worthless_ than things would be perfect. More than anything he wanted to be a musician, to write his own songs and perform them and make a difference to someones life.

"The Diner has been thinking about hiring live entertainment, so somebody who plays each evening and performs customer requests...I think you should audition for it" Kurt carried on, speaking quietly, his voice soothing to Blaine's ears. He blinked his eyes open to find Kurt smiling at him.

"Your voice is so beautiful and you can play the piano and guitar right?" Blaine nodded wordlessly, "Well there you go, you'd be perfect for the slot and despite what you think, you really fit in at the Diner"

Blaine didn't really know what to say to that. Ever since he and his friends had graduation from Dalton, Blaine had desperately hoped to find somewhere he would once again fit in but he had had no luck...until now it seemed. To hear those words were kind of over whelming as he hadn't ever expected to hear them, he felt he was destined to be lonely for the rest of his life. So for this beautiful, interesting, smart, caring and all-around amazing guy to say with such conviction that he, Blaine Anderson, fitted in somewhere...the two words Blaine mumbled were the most sincerest he could find really.

"Thank you"

Kurt's mouth broke into a blinding smile as he nodded and Blaine caught the feeling that Kurt knew exactly why he couldn't voice anything other than his gratitude. Kurt understand Blaine better than most people in his life after such a short amount of time and it was such a nice feeling. Sometimes in life it is the little things such as having a friend who just 'gets you' which mean the most.

"Just think about it okay?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded before a kiss was pressed to his lips again and he was too distracted by Kurt to think about anything else.


	4. Part 4

the amount of people who have alerted/favourited this story has blown my mind! so grateful that people are enjoying this :) if anyone is curious, this fic will have 6 parts when it is finished :) also once again my characters didn't want to stop talking throughout this, sorry if you dont like too much dialogue :) thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Part 4**

"You know, you never told me how you got into art" Blaine mentions whilst he and Kurt were sharing a strawberry milkshake during Kurt's break. For a change they had opted for one of the booths in the Diner and they were sitting opposite each other, their feet tangled together beneath the table. Kurt pulled his mouth away from his straw and raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"I know what you're doing" He stated before taking another drink from the straw. Blaine's eyes darted to his lips which were sucking lightly on the plastic before looking back up to see Kurt staring at him from under his eyelashes. He was smirking and looking completely devilish.

"I could say the same about you" Blaine muttered, shifting uncomfortably as his trousers grew a little tighter. Kurt pulled away from the straw and feigned innocense.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kurt winked before sinking his mouth back over the straw. Seconds later Blaine felt something crawling up the inside of his leg and he instantly flushed realising it was Kurt's foot. Blaine aimed a kick at Kurt under the table successfully.

"Arsehole" He rolled his eyes as Kurt yelped in pain and started to laugh at him.

It had been a total of 8 days since Kurt had tried to take things further on the sofa of his apartment which made it roughly 2 and a half weeks since the two had met. Blaine was only slightly regretting his decision to take things slowly but only because Kurt was extremely persistant and ridiculously good looking. Whenever the two were alone, which wasn't as often as they each liked due to Kurt working late most nights and Blaine starting work early each morning, Kurt would ask if it was time to explore. Each time Kurt asked it became harder to say no but Blaine was a gentleman and although they both wanted it desperately, he wanted it to be special for their first time together and not to mention he actually wanted them to be officially boyfriends when they did it.

Blaine wasn't sure if he was waiting for Kurt or if Kurt was waiting for him, but either way it had been a while since their first kiss which should have really shown that they were interested in being together. He didn't want to ask and for it to spoil any possible plans Kurt was making to ask him so he chose to stay quiet and enjoy what they already had.

"Hello? Earth calling Blaine...is there anyone home?"

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts to find Kurt grinning at him from across the table. Blaine smiled back and took a hold of Kurt's hand which was lying next to the mostly empty milkshake glass.

"Sorry, I was thinking, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you actually want to know about my art" Kurt repeated, gripping Blaine's hand warmly.

"Of course! Tell me everything you can in the next 5 minutes you have free" Blaine said enthusiastically. He had been curious about Kurt's art from the moment he walked into the Diner with paint splattered clothes. The curiosity only grew when he discovered just how amazing he was at painting. Blaine still couldn't think of the painting of himself without blushing immensely, it was probably the biggest compliment he had ever (kind of) received.

"It's not much of a story...I guess it started when my mum died, I was only 7 and I missed her terribly so I started to draw pictures of her from memory to like, keep her _in_ my memory I guess and I kept them under my bed so no one would find them, everyone thought I was handling it really well you see.

"My Dad found the drawings when I got a new bed and he sat me down and I had to explain how I missed her so much and he told me he missed her a lot too. It was probably the moment in time that brought us so close together. Anyway he then told me how good the drawings were and how I should stick to it and so I did"

Kurt took an intake of breath then which was a little shakey so Blaine placed his other hand on top of their already entwined hands and started to draw soothing patterns into Kurt's skin. Kurt smiled gratefully and carried on with his story.

"When I started high school I was getting bullied pretty much every day, being pushed against lockers, thrown into the bins, having slushies thrown in my face, nothing too terrible but it still wore me down I guess. And then the Big G came about-"

"The Big G?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt laughed softly then and rolled his eyes a little.

"The Big G is something Rachel and I made up...basically it was when I realised I liked boys and if you think I'm obviously gay now then you should have seen me in high school" Kurt paused to laugh again and Blaine suddenly felt defensive.

"You're perfect" He said sincerely, his eyes slightly narrowed and Kurt's laughter softened until he was just smiling across the table at Blaine.

"High school would have been a lot better if you were there, that's for sure" Kurt mumbled and Blaine leant across the table to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. They stared at each other a little longer before Kurt grinned and broke the mutual silence.

"Anyway, so things got a lot more verbal from the bullies after the Big G but I kept my chin up and didn't let them bring me down too badly, afterall, I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt paused to wink, "Art was an outlet for me, if something happened at school that really stressed me out or upset me then I'd grab some paint and a blank canvas or piece of paper or anything and I'd just use those emotions in my work.

"So I fell in love with creating art, including acting and singing, but when I applied for NYADA and didn't get accepted I went to NYU for art instead and here I am today with a major in art yet working in a diner"

"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing" Blaine joked, pouting as Kurt stood up and let go of his hand. He laughed and bent down to kiss Blaine again.

"I'm very happy with where I am in life, sure I could be in a better paying job but I love this place and I love my apartment and I love the people I've met and I get all of that plus still being able to do art, nothing's holding me back" Kurt grinned and went to move back to the bar to start working again but Blaine grabbed his hand and spun him back around before he could leave.

Blaine understood what Kurt was implying with his words just like he understood that Kurt knew Blaine was avoiding a certain subject when he had asked about the art. Blaine still hadn't given Kurt an answer as to whether he would try out for the position of entertainment at the Diner. He had been thinking about it of course and it seemed almost too perfect to be true, it just terrified him to think what his father would say if he left his job to go off singing. After all the shit his father put him through, he ultimately still had power over Blaine.

Kurt's previous words implied that Blaine definitely did have something holding him back. His job. Every other aspect of Blaine's life was going good and if he were just to shake his job then things would be so much better. Sure, his father probably wouldn't talk to him ever again, but honestly was he even worth it anyway? Blaine's mother had disowned him because he liked men and his father was just an arsehole to him in general. What did Blaine really have to lose by leaving the place that made him so utterly miserable?

"Kurt," Blaine began, trying to find his next words as Kurt looked at him compassionately, "I've thought about it every day since you suggested it, I just need a little bit more time"

Kurt smiled tenderly at him and reached with his free hand to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine leant into the touch and felt instantly soothed.

"You have one life to be happy in Blaine and if you're living it the way others want and not the way you want then what's the point of it all," Kurt stated rather than questioned, giving Blaine another smile.

"I don't want to push you into anything but I know you well enough by now Blaine, music is where you belong just as art is where I belong, we're creative stars and if we don't have outlets then we burn out"

Blaine felt his eyes stinging a bit with unwelcomed tears because he knew every word of Kurt's was true. He knew he couldn't spend his entire life wasting away in that office but how do you break away from something you've been programmed to do? Blaine had been built up for most of his life to work in the office with his father and it was all he knew. Leaving it, even if it was for something Blaine had dreamt of his entire life, would always be scary.

But maybe it was time to take risks. Maybe it was time to face scary things head on instead of running away to safety every time. Kurt had beaten all of his bullies and had gone to a great college to study the thing he loved most. He came out on top after everybody tried to break him down. Blaine wanted that...he wanted to prove to his father that he couldn't control Blaine anymore, he couldn't bully him a second longer.

"I have to go back to work, I'll phone you later" Kurt said, interrupting his thoughts. Blaine stood and gave Kurt the tightest more sincerest hug he could manage whilst also trying to put as much emotion into it as possible. In the moment that Kurt hugged back, enveloping Blaine with warmth and safety, Blaine had finally made his decision.

* * *

It was a few days before Blaine told Kurt he would be trying out for the placement at the Diner. He didn't really like keeping it from the other man but he needed more time to make sure his decision wasn't just a random emotional spur of the moment situation. Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt only to let him down in the long run if he decided that it wasn't going to work out. He knew Kurt desperately wanted him to take this opportunity and for completely selfless reasons which made Blaine kind of dizzy with affection.

That's not to say that Kurt wasn't excited about the two of them working together however. Infact when Blaine finally revealed his plans Kurt literally started to squeal with happiness and Rachel ran out of the kitchen where she was preparing dinner to make sure everything was okay.

"I haven't got the job yet" Blaine had laughed, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist as the other man lay back against his chest, their legs stretched out on the sofa. Kurt twisted his neck to look up at Blaine, his eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious? You're like the most talented person I know, B" Kurt grinned, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Nicknames were a new thing in their developing relationship although Blaine hadn't yet found an appropriate one for Kurt other than 'Walking Orgasm' which Kurt had found highly amusing but deemed inappropriate for public use.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you'll get the job,"

"Me neither!" Rachel shouted from the kitchen causing the two boys to roll their eyes at her eavesdropping. Blaine called back a thanks to her.

"I do have to ask though..." Kurt added, his voice timid. Blaine leant forward to press a kiss to the side of his neck.

"What?"

"You're not doing this for me are you? Because if for some crazy reason the job makes you sad I don't want to be the cause of something coming between us you know and-"

Blaine stopped Kurt's ranting by turning his head around by his chin and kissing him deeply. Kurt made a noise of surprise, his hands clutching at Blaine's arm around his stomach before he settled into the kiss. Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips because he couldn't for one second fathom how he managed to get someone so incredible in every way.

"I'm doing this for me," Blaine whispered when he eventually pulled away, "I just wouldn't have even considered doing something for myself if you didn't believe in me"

"I'll always believe in you, you just wait until your audition...I'm making 'Go Blaine' signs"

* * *

Two evenings later found Blaine sitting nervously on his usual stool whilst Kurt gave him a pep talk. The plan was that three different people were going to try out for the spot of evening entertainment and then the crowd would vote for who they liked most and who they would like to hear each evening. The votes would be measured in the loudest amount of cheering whilst the manager read through each of their names at the end of the evening. Blaine was on last and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Kurt was trying to reassure him that being last meant that he was the freshest in the audiences memories and he could close the show with a bang which would win people over.

"Not that you'd need to do that to win people over anyway" He added as he mixed martinis for the two women sat next to Blaine, one of which was eyeing him appreciatively. Kurt didn't fail to notice and had to suppress the urge to squirt washing up liquid into her drink whilst Blaine just rolled his eyes and grinned sheepishly.

The second person performing finished off her three song set and was met to an even better response than the young man who had gone first. The butterflies in Blaine's stomach fluttered obnoxiously as he downed the rest of his drink (vodka and coke, for the nerves) and stood up on shakey legs. Kurt pressed a good luck kiss to his forehead and smiled brightly at him and in all honesty it did make Blaine feel a little better.

He went to stand on stage, picking up the guitar and beginning to check it was in tune mostly so he didn't have to look at the crowd just yet. The guitar was as ready to go as it would ever be and Blaine knew he was stalling for time, his throat feeling tight and his stomach swooping uncomfortably. He couldn't do this, he wasn't good enough, what if he forgot the words or how to play or he died or-

"Hey, Blaine?"

Blaine looked down to the source of the noise and found Kurt standing at the edge of the stage, grinning up at him. He beckoned Blaine to lean forward whilst the Diner carried on as normal, eating and talking amongst themselves. Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt leave his position behind the bar but he was glad because just looking at Kurt's face settled his nerves slightly. He leant forward, expecting Kurt to give him a kiss but was surprised when Kurt put his lips to his ear. The warmth of Kurt's breath mixed with his words caused a shiver to run straight down Blaine's spine.

"I'd like to be your boyfriend...if that's okay with you?"

Blaine pulled back and he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open in surprise but he couldn't bring himself to care how unattractive it must be. Not when Kurt had just made him feel utterly invincible with his words yet he stood there looking completely unsure as to whether Blaine would say yes or not. As if it was even a question.

"Oh Kurt...that is more than okay with me, in fact it's perfect, you're perfect" Blaine said breathlessly, reaching out a hand and cupping Kurt's cheek, stroking his thumb over the cheekbone. Kurt's eyes lit up brightly, a grin splitting across his features and he rolled his eyes fondly.

"Well, now that's settled...break a leg" Kurt winked, taking Blaine's hand and kissing the palm before walking back to the bar.

Blaine wanted to sit and process exactly what had just happened but he was too busy feeling insanely confident that everything was going to be fine and he didn't want to waste it. He stepped up to the microphone and introduced himself. The majority of the audience turned their attention to him as he started to strum the intro to the first song he would be playing, his heart swollen with happiness and joy as he realised that once again Kurt was right, he was born to play music.

Both of Blaine's first songs went flawlessly and Blaine could feel the adrenaline racing through his veins, making them hum with excitement. Mostly every pair of eyes in the Diner were watching him which would usually have unsettled him but he was too busy looking at Kurt to pay them much attention. Kurt had been focused intently on something on the bar for the first two songs but was now watching Blaine who was feeling high off the exhilaration of performing.

Kurt was smiling so confidently at Blaine, giving him two thumbs up and winking in an over-exaggerated manor which made Blaine laugh brightly. He didn't take his eyes off of Kurt when he plucked at the strings of the guitar, leading into the next song. He knew the song wasn't something you'd hear in a 50's style diner but the manager had told all three acts that they were welcome to play any type of music and Blaine just knew he had to sing this song. It was exactly how he felt about Kurt and he wanted to show him that.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_and I say it's all right..._

Blaine licked his lips and continued to gaze at Kurt, putting as much emotion into his voice and his face so that Kurt knew the song was for him, that everything was for him now.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

Blaine's life was so miserable before Kurt. He was wasting away in unhappiness and lonliness with no one understanding him until Kurt brought the sunshine back into his life. He gave Blaine a reason to feel things other than sadness and anger. He brought happiness, warmth and safety to a life which was sorely lacking.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

For so long Blaine's only reason to smile were his four friends who lived so far away. Between his father hating him, his mother rejecting him and Blaine having nobody in close range to comfort him, he had no reason to smile at all. Until Kurt.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

Blaine could see the tears that had filled up in Kurt's eyes and he wanted to wrap the man up in his arms forever so that nothing would make him cry again. But he knew they were happy tears reacting to the song because Blaine was having the same reaction. He liked to think that he brought his own bout of sunshine to Kurt's life also, even if the sun was already shining there mostly. Blaine liked thinking that he had an impact on something because he had never felt that in his life before, he always just felt like a nuisance. But there Kurt was, crying happily at a song Blaine was singing directly to him about how he brought joy to Blaine's life and he was pretty certain Kurt wouldn't be doing that if he saw Blaine as a nuisance.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_It's all right, it's all right._

* * *

The feeling when Blaine's name was met to the loudest amount of cheers from the Diner was totally ineffable. To know that those people actually enjoyed his performance enough that they wanted him to play every night was just completely crazy to Blaine who had never been praised so greatly before in his life, especially for something like music which was deemed pointless in his house hold whilst growing up. He couldn't help the few tears that escaped his eyes when he shook the hand of the manager who smiled warmly at him and welcomed him to the Diner. Blaine knew that he had to tell his father at some point and that it wouldn't go very well, but until then he was going to enjoy every second of his victory.

Kurt pulled him aside once he had finished talking to Matt, the manager. He instantly threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly, surrounding Blaine with his warmth and comfort.

"That was incredible Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed when he pulled away, keeping his hands on either side of Blaine's neck. Blaine squeezed Kurt's waist affectionately and felt himself blush.

"Thank you...and thank you for encouraging me to do this," Blaine sighed happily before adding shakily, "A-and thank you for wanting to be my boyfriend"

Kurt smiled shyly and leant forward to kiss Blaine's cheek and nuzzle it slightly. Blaine sighed again, feeling weightless with elation.

"So...I have something for you and I think it will reassure you that this is the best thing you've ever done for yourself"

With that, Kurt pulled out a piece of cartridge paper which appeared to have been ripped out of his sketchbook. He handed it to Blaine who raised an eyebrow at Kurt before turning the paper over in his hands and being met once again with a picture of himself that had been created with Kurt's talent.

It was a rough sketch, which Blaine now realised Kurt must have done during his first two songs, of Blaine standing up on stage with the guitar in his hands. It was incredible of course, even for a quick sketch, but what captured Blaine's attention most was the drawn version of his face. He looked so undeniably happy to be up there on the stage and somehow Kurt had managed to capture the atmosphere in his drawing because just by looking at it, Blaine felt the same rush of sanctuary as he did when he was up there playing.

"K-Kurt," Blaine choked out, glancing up at his boyfriend who looked nervous.

"It's not great or anything, it was only quick but I wanted you to see just how much you belong on the stage with a guitar and microphone and I didn't think I'd be able to capture that with a photo-" Blaine cut his babbling off with a kiss, holding the drawing out of the way so that it wouldn't get crushed between them. They kissed deeply for a while and Blaine couldn't find it in him to close his eyes, not when Kurt was so perfect and real and right in front of him, changing his life for the better.

* * *

The two men left the Diner together that night and they walked down the street hand in hand. Blaine still had a bounce in his step from the evening's events and he could hardly believe that he, Blaine Anderson, was finally going to be working his dream job alongside his dream boyfriend. Everything was perfect and nothing could possibly bring him down from his high.

"You really were amazing tonight, I was so proud to be with you," Kurt smiled shyly after a minute of comfortable silence. Blaine's stomach did a somersault at the word 'proud' because that was all Blaine ever wanted in life, for someone to be proud of him.

"Y-you were?" Blaine asked, his voice thick with emotion as his throat closed up. Kurt nodded and squeezed his hand softly.

"You've made me the happiest person in the world tonight, B" Kurt added, grinning down at Blaine and even under the dark night's sky Blaine could see the blush painting his cheeks. He stopped in the middle of the pavement and tugged at Kurt's hand slightly to make him stop also. He turned to face Blaine looking slightly confused.

"I...-" Blaine stopped and cleared his throat slightly, anticipation flooding his body, "Rach is in Lima today isn't she?"

"Yeah, she said she had a dinner date with her dads but to be honest, I think she's hooking up with Finn again and-"

"I think we should go back to yours"

Blaine searched Kurt's eyes, waiting for him to understand the message he was trying to convey. The evening had been so perfect and now that the two were in an established relationship...Blaine wanted to explore his gorgeous boyfriend and put the cherry on top of a perfect cupcake evening so to speak.

Kurt's eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight and he leant over to kiss Blaine, their lips pressing together delicately.

"Okay" Kurt whispered as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's. They continued to look at each other for a few more seconds as it sunk in that this was real, they were together and they were going to give themselves to each other. Mutually they pulled away and carried on to Kurt's apartment in silence, the exultant atmosphere speaking enough for them.


	5. Part 5A

_so i got a bit wordy with this part but i couldnt find a good cut off point to change it into two parts so instead there's going to be an A and a B to part 5 :) thank you for reviewing and i hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Part 5 (a/b)**

Blaine couldn't stop the small flutter of nerves swooping in his stomach as Kurt led him down the hallway towards Kurt's bedroom. They kicked their shoes off quickly before walking into the room. He pushed the door shut although it was certain that Rachel wouldn't be returning and turned to face his boyfriend. Their eyes met and Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes were darkening with lust, causing Blaine to huff out a small nervous laugh. He crossed the room and pressed his lips to Kurt's softly at first, letting his hands drop to the other man's waist to squeeze gently. Kurt hummed against his lips and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to pull them closer together.

When Blaine felt Kurt's tongue running smoothly across his bottom lip, he walked them both backwards until the back of Kurt's knees hit the edge of the bed and they both fell onto it. Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips and pushed the dustsheets away from the mattress and onto the floor where a number of tubes of paint sat. Blaine adored how artistic Kurt's room was and how it portrayed his boyfriend so well. He never used to understand it when someone would say that a room was 'very you' to someone else, yet now after visiting Kurt's room he got it. The room was full of gorgeous paintings and fancy artist equipment which summed up Kurt well but it was also arranged in what could only be described as an organised mess, which was just like Kurt in all the right ways. It also had the lingering smell of coffee and Kurt's cologne and, strangely enough, sunshine. It was the very essence of Kurt Hummel and Blaine breathed it in hungrily.

"B?" Kurt's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Are you going to kiss me or just stare at me?"

Blaine laughed and pushed himself up slightly, his hands on the mattress either side of Kurt's head who was looking up at him curiously.

"Sorry, I was thinking" Blaine grinned, leaning down to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose.

"Now is not the time for thinking" Kurt scolded playfully, reaching up to slide a hand around the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him back down so that their chests were flushed together.

"You shouldn't be so damn gorgeous then should you" Blaine smirked, causing Kurt to smile almost shyly. Blaine didn't give him a chance to reply, instead wrapping an arm under Kurt's back and lifting him slightly to drag them both further up the bed. Once they were rested on the pillows, Kurt parted his legs so that Blaine could place himself inbetween them, their hip bones digging into each other but not uncomfortably. Blaine smiled down at Kurt when the latter wrapped his legs around Blaine's back and lifted his hips up slightly, pushing himself into Blaine. Both men hummed in delight and their lips found each others once more.

"Taking things slowly, yeah?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth, their lips barely touching and their warm breath mingling together. Blaine's heart warmed at Kurt's words, knowing that his boyfriend understood that Blaine didn't want to go the entire way just yet. He wanted to savour every moment of learning Kurt's body, having it all over and done with in one night wouldn't suffice.

"Yeah" Blaine breathed out, searching Kurt's eager eyes before closing the distance between their lips again. Their tongues instantly met in Kurt's mouth and Blaine could feel his boyfriend's soft moans vibrate through him as he pushed his hips down into Kurt's again. He could feel Kurt growing hard against his leg so he sat up, straddling Kurt's thighs. Kurt was breathing heavily and looked up at Blaine curiously.

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile as he tugged at the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Can I..?" Blaine asked, trailing off suggestively. Kurt grinned and gave a nod of approval before lifting his arms up above his head. Blaine tugged his boyfriend's shirt off and threw it to the floor, shortly followed by his own when Kurt pulled on the bottom of it. Kurt was running his hands across Blaine's broad chest whilst Blaine sat back and drank in Kurt's appearance. His chest was just as smooth and creamy pale as the rest of his skin and Blaine couldn't resist leaning forward to press kisses across it. His fingers were splayed across Kurt's rib cage, fitting into the slots there perfectly. He ghosted his thumbs across the skin as he started to suck marks into Kurt's collarbone. The other man was moaning softly, his hands finding their way into Blaine's hair and tugging it gently until they were face to face again. Kurt's pupils were blown wide with lust, his lips dark from where Blaine had been kissing them. He already looked wrecked and they had barely started yet. The sight set off the butterflies in Blaine's stomach and he surged forwards to kiss Kurt hungrily, rocking his hips against Kurt's and swallowing his deep moans of approval.

"I t-think you should be wearing less clothes" Kurt mumbled as he kissed his way down Blaine's jaw, his tongue lapping across the skin. Blaine was about to reply when he found himself being rolled over onto his back, Kurt suddenly above him and grinning mischievously. Blaine failed to suppress his groan at the sight of Kurt because he was pretty sure he had never seen anything more sexy in his entire life. He ran his fingertips up and down Kurt's arms as Kurt undid his belt buckle, slipping it out of the loops in his jeans and throwing it onto the floor with their shirts. He glanced at Blaine under his eyelashes before unbuttoning the jeans, rolling down the zip and finally tugging them completely off Blaine's legs. Blaine couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed at his straining boxers when Kurt was looking at him so devilishly. He tapped Kurt's knee impatiently, bringing Kurt out of his gaze so that he could strip out of his own trousers. Blaine was more than happy to see that Kurt was suffering from the same problem, if it could even be called a problem. He was too turned on to even use his brain at that moment.

"God, you're beautiful" Blaine whimpered as Kurt crawled back on top of him. Kurt's smirk slipped into a soft smile instead and all neediness seemed to vanish, being replaced instead by warmth and affection between the two men. Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and held the gaze.

"You're beyond that" Kurt assured, running his fingertips down Blaine's cheeks before resting both hands around the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine sat up against the pillows with Kurt still in his lap. Their chests were flushed together and Blaine could feel the heat emitting from the two of them. Their crotches were pressed together and as Kurt moved further into Blaine's lap, sweet friction was created which had the two men clinging to each other desperately, gasping into each other's mouths. Blaine was mapping out Kurt's body with his eyes, from the way his collarbones jutted out down to the soft layer of fine hair covering his legs. Blaine wanted to spend hours running his hands along Kurt's porcelain skin, touching each inch of his body and kissing every hollow and dent.

Blaine's hands ran across Kurt's smooth stomach, his fingertips dancing across the band of Kurt's boxers causing goosebumps to decorate the skin there. He could hear Kurt's breath stuttering as his fingertips dipped into the waist band and before he could entirely process it, Kurt was out of his lap and sitting on the edge of the bed. Blaine was about to protest until he saw Kurt shimmying out of his boxers and his heart stopped in his chest momentarily before speeding up violently again. He was too busy staring in wonder at how Kurt's body practically glowed in the growing darkness of the room to see that his boyfriend was looking at him expectantly. Blaine finally met his gaze when Kurt turned to face him fully and he could feel the blush painting his cheeks but still didn't move. He was in complete awe of the beauty in front of him and it was possible that his brain was short circuiting because they were really about to do this and Blaine was the luckiest guy in the world for it.

Kurt, although finding it endearing, grew impatient of the staring match and decided that Blaine really need to be naked so took it into his own hands. He crawled across the space between them and kissed Blaine quickly before sliding his boxers down his legs and throwing them over the side of the bed. A blush was still rich in Blaine's cheeks and Kurt couldn't resist kissing them, feeling the heat emitting from them. He kissed his way up Blaine's jaw and nuzzled into the skin beneath his ear as he sat down in his lap once more. The feeling of Kurt's crotch pressed against Blaine's with no layers of clothing inbetween them sent shivers of delight down Blaine's spine and he lifted his hips, pushing them up into Kurt's rhythmically. Kurt's eyes closed in desire and his head rolled back at the touch. Blaine took advantage of his current position, leaning forward to run his teeth slowly across Kurt's exposed neck.

He found the pulse point in Kurt's neck, feeling the blood in Kurt's veins pumping strongly against his lips. He tightened his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in even closer as their hips continued to thrust together. The heat of their skin pressed together was almost too much and Blaine could almost feel sparks of electricity flying at the touch. He sunk his teeth into Kurt's neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth and lapping over it with his tongue until he was certain a mark would be left to join the rest of the marks across his chest.

"B-Blaine" Kurt stuttered, rolling his head forwards to meet Blaine's lust blown gaze. Their foreheads met, their lips brushing together softly, not quite kissing but feeling the warmth of each other's deep breaths. The mixture of Kurt's weight in his lap and the sensation of his length rubbing against Blaine's soon had heat pooling into Blaine's stomach. Kurt seemed to sense this as he pushed Blaine backwards until he was lying against the pillows and Kurt started to thrust his hips erratically into Blaine's, their eyes never leaving each other's as waves of pleasure washed through them. Blaine tried to hold on a little longer, not wanting the moment to ever end. He was surrounded by everything _Kurt_ and it was overwheming and amazing and so utterly perfect that he started to chant his lover's name in mantra.

Kurt placed one of his hands next to Blaine's head on the pillows and he used the other to wrap around them both. He jerked them both off until Blaine was moaning into Kurt's mouth, coming hot and fast between them. Kurt soon followed and he pressed their lips together, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth as they rode out their orgasms.

Once they were both spent, Kurt fell against Blaine's chest breathing heavily, his cheek against Blaine's heart which was beating loudly. Blaine sighed contently and ran his fingertips down Kurt's spine, damp and warm with a layer of sweat. Kurt's dead weight was a little heavy on Blaine but he wouldn't have it any other way, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt and kissing the top of his head.

"You're amazing" Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin, kissing his collarbone and running his hand down Blaine's arm.

Blaime hummed in reply, too exhausted to form words but hoping that the way he held Kurt would supply the fact that the feeling was mutual.

"We need to clean up" Kurt sighed, sitting up from his position and reaching over to his bedside drawer. Blaine grumbled in protest but allowed Kurt to wipe their stomachs clean, throwing the used tissues into the bin in the corner of the room. Blaine looked up at Kurt through half closed eyelids and reached up to try and pull his boyfriend back down. Kurt scrunched his nose at Blaine playfully and grabbed his hands, linking their fingers together.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me" Blaine whispered, his voice rough from moaning too much.

Kurt's cheeks, which had already been pink from their activities, flushed darker and he ducked his head shyly. Blaine leant up on an elbow and placed his other hand at the back of Kurt's neck, playing with the soft hair there. He brought Kurt's face down to his and kissed him sweetly. When they pulled apart they were both smiling softly, rubbing the tips of their noses together. Blaine pressed one more chaste kiss against Kurt's lips before pulling him back down. Kurt pulled the blanket out from underneath them before covering their bodies with it. He tucked himself into Blaine's side, his arm slung around Blaine's middle and his head on his chest. Their legs tangled together naturally and Blaine felt so at peace that sleep soon washed over him.

* * *

Blaine woke up slowly a few hours later, his eyes blinking until they were able to stay open against the bright light of the room he was in. It took a few moments of confusion to remember where he was but when recognition took place a bright smile cracked his features and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly again, biting down onto his bottom lip to suppress the happy squeal trying to escape from his mouth. He looked to the left of him to find the bed empty, the sheets cold meaning Kurt had left the bed a while ago. Blaine frowned slightly as he was kind of hoping they could cuddle when they woke up (and possibly go for round 2) but there must have been a good reason for Kurt leaving the bed so Blaine went back to his happy thoughts.

He couldn't believe how perfect the evening had been, how perfect Kurt was. It was definitely worth the wait and Blaine could only hope that his boyfriend felt the same way. He had never felt so connected to someone in that way before, he felt like he could have melted right onto Kurt and become one with the other man. And to know that Kurt was his, that they would have all of the time in the world to go even further within their relationship, to learn even more about each other and each other's bodies. It was the best feeling in the world for Blaine who had never had that opportunity before. To have it with someone like Kurt was phenominal and everything Blaine had ever wanted.

Thinking about Kurt suddenly made the bed feel way too lonely and Blaine stretched out his over-relaxed limbs before sitting up. He pulled on his boxers which had been thrown onto the floor by Kurt and gave the bed once last look before standing up. He really hoped he would be acquainted with the bed again very soon, but for now he had to find his boyfriend. Blaine was halfway toward the bedroom door when he realised something was out of place in the room. He turned back around slowly and let his eyes drift across the space to search out what was different. It took less than a minute for Blaine to realise and when he did his heart gave a happy jolt in his chest.

He walked over to the easel that was always set up in the corner of Kurt's room with a canvas sat on it. The previous night when Blaine and Kurt had entered the room, although Blaine was slightly distracted, he knew that the painting resting on the easel was the portrait of himself in the Diner. That painting however was now sat on the floor next to various other canvases, a new painting having taken its place.

"_Oh_," Blaine breathed out shakily as he drew even closer. The bright shine on the canvas told Blaine that the paint was yet to dry completely so he had to suppress the urge to run his fingers across yet another painting of himself.

Kurt had clearly left the bed a long time ago because there in front of Blaine was a fully detailed portrait of himself, eyes closed and lips parted into a tiny smile, clearly fast asleep. The smooth blends of paint that created his face showed how utterly at peace Blaine was in Kurt's bed, sheets pulled up to his hips and what appeared to be a pillow crease on his cheek. Blaine quickly looked into the mirror that hung above Kurt's bed and yep, that was a pillow crease. He scrubbed at his cheek to make it go away as he tore his eyes back to the painting again.

He didn't like to call a painting of himself perfect, but...well...it was utterly perfect in every way. Blaine knew his boyfriend was talented but the painting in front of him really just showed every inch of talent Kurt held within his hands. Not to mention the fact that Kurt had sat and painted Blaine at his most vulnerable state made Blaine's insides warm with affection.

He laughed breathlessly as realisation hit him. Since Kurt had first walked into Blaine's life he had done nothing but bring feelings that Blaine had never truly felt before. He opened up opportunities for Blaine that he never realised could occur for him and somewhere between Kurt doing these things, Blaine had fallen in love with the man.

And now that he realised it, it enveloped him like a tight warm glove that protected him from the cold of winter. He knew it was very soon to be having those feelings and he didn't expect Kurt to return them, but Blaine embraced his new found feelings and clung to them, willing himself to do anything and everything in his power so that Kurt would fall for him also.

With one last look at the painting which still left him breathless, he turned and walked out of the room in search of his boyfriend. He could hear soft mumbles coming from the kitchen and as he walked down the hall and through the living room, he could make out Kurt's melodic voice singing to himself. Blaine couldn't hold back his grin as he realised it was the Beatles song Blaine had sung to him earlier in the evening, a shiver running down his spine as he remembered all of the other amazing things that had occured that day, other than the sex. Goosebumps still decorated his arms when he slipped into the kitchen and found Kurt boiling water on the stove, a sheet from the bed wrapped around his shoulders and falling down his back which was faced to Blaine. Blaine knew better than to startle somebody whilst they were stood next to boiling water so he started to harmonise quietly with Kurt, stepping closer to him. Kurt let out a soft chuckle when he realised Blaine was behind him which gave Blaine the okay to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist, pulling himself flush against Kurt's back. Kurt finished the verse they were on whilst Blaine pressed kisses along the smooth creamy skin of his exposed neck.

"Hi" Kurt mumbled a few seconds later, leaning back into Blaine's embrace. Small flutters errupted in Blaine's stomach and he tightened his hold, feeling completely overwhelmed with affection.

"Good evening, gorgeous," Blaine sighed against his neck, "I was sad to wake up to an empty bed but some ridiculously talented creeper decided to paint me whilst I was sleeping, so it made up for it"

Kurt turned in Blaine's grip so that they were facing each other, holding onto the edges of the sheet before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling himself in closer and cocooning them both in warmth. Blaine felt against his leg that Kurt had opted for no underwear which increased his expectation of another round later in the evening.

"I guess that creeper realised how utterly beautiful you are even when you're sleeping," Kurt grinned, his cheeks tinted pink, "He probably couldn't resist you, I don't blame him"

Blaine laughed and leant forward to press his lips to Kurt's. He could feel Kurt smiling and he sighed blissfully against his mouth before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"It's amazing Kurt"

"Well good because my inspiration was pretty amazing too" Kurt winked. It was Blaine's turn to blush then, his cheeks flooding with heat at the memories of the two entwined on Kurt's bed.

"Kurt..." Blaine started, not knowing how to put his feelings into words. He wanted to thank Kurt for showing Blaine that sex didn't have to be quick and emotionless. For making him feel wanted, admired and even desired for something other than just getting off. For holding Blaine in his arms afterwards and mostly for showing Blaine that he was capable of trusting somebody enough to love them.

But try as he might, the words would not come to him and he stood in front of Kurt with his lips parted but no sound leaving them. Kurt smiled and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, soothing the cheekbone with his thumb.

"I know" He said simply, his eyes sparkling and Blaine trusted that Kurt knew exactly what he was trying to say and was thankful for that.

Kurt turned back around and turned the gas off, pouring the hot water into two mugs that were next to the stove. Blaine stood back a little as Kurt made tea for the two of them. It was 12:30 at night and Blaine had work the next day but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. Thinking about work would ruin his good mood as then he would have to think about telling his father he was quitting.

Blaine shook those thoughts out of his head and focused mainly on the fact that he had a new position in the Diner, the place that had accepted him and brought him happiness and Kurt. His body hummed with excitement at the notion that he would finally be playing music for a living, the one thing he had wanted to do all of his life and it was now in his grasp. Sure he probably wouldn't be changing lives but he had the opportunity to make evenings enjoyable for people, he would be putting smiles on faces and that was prize enough for him. And it was all due to his boyfriend. Blaine may be the one who performed and won the most cheers but if it wasn't for Kurt then he wouldn't have ever gotten on that stage in the first place and he would be stuck in his office job still.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Blaine looked at Kurt's profile and bit his lip slightly. He was beyond lucky to be with somebody so caring, beautiful and considerate. He had gone out of his way to ensue Blaine's happiness and it filled Blaine with warmth at the gesture. His whole world had flipped upside down since Kurt had walked into his life and he couldn't be more grateful.

So when Kurt passed over his mug of tea and led them back to his bedroom with a shy smile, Blaine knew he was totally and unconditionally head over heels for his lover.

* * *

_don't forget part B :3_


	6. Part 5B

**Part 5 (b/b)**

* * *

It was another two weeks until Blaine finally plucked up the courage to resign from his job. He had been playing every night at the Diner despite still working at his old job and he was exhausted but happy nonetheless. Nothing could beat the feeling of the applause he would get after every set. The crowd didn't have to pay attention to Blaine as really he wasn't playing a gig, he was meant to be background music for the paying customers. So to be met with rounds of applause after most of his songs was a magical feeling for Blaine and he was sure it would never get old to him. On the stage was where he belonged and just by looking over to where Kurt stood each night behind the bar, grinning at Blaine enthusiastically, he knew his boyfriend agreed wholeheartedly.

Blaine had worried that he wouldn't be able to think of enough material to play every single night of the week without the regular customers getting bored of the same old thing. So he was surprised when customers would come up to him and request songs that he had already sung at least twice before. He was over the moon at the notion of people actually wanting to hear him sing even if they'd already heard it numerous times before. Blaine sure as hell didn't get bored of playing the same numbers and if the crowd was also happy then it was a bonus.

The first night Blaine had officially played at the Diner, 3 days after his audition, Kurt had eyed him appreciately throughout the entire night which caused nervous butterflies to errupt in Blaine's stomach which had nothing to do with stage fright. Kurt had all but dragged him back to his apartment that night which led Blaine to believe that Kurt really enjoyed the idea of musician-Blaine.

So all in all, Blaine's life was looking pretty dandy recently. His boyfriend was the hottest piece of arse to walk the planet, his new job made him feel accepted and wanted, and he was the happiest he had ever been.

He just had to break the news to his father and the reason he had waited two weeks to do so was because he wanted to enjoy the bliss whilst he could. He knew that the time was now however and the way Kurt was raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him from across the bar only spurred him on.

"Why are you still sat there?" Kurt asked as he came over, wiping down the bar top with a damp cloth. It was Blaine's lunch break and as usual he had ventured over to his boyfriend's work (_his _work too, Blaine remembered) for food and comfort. His father was still giving him a hard time and it took all of Blaine's strength to not punch the older man and tell him exactly what he thought of his shitty job. But Blaine had to handle it maturely and somehow he thought punching his father was hardly mature.

"I don't want to face him" Blaine whined, keeping his eyes down and twisting his hands together nervously. Kurt dropped the cloth and placed both of his hands on top of Blaine's, holding them comfortingly. Blaine glanced up and found Kurt's face close to his.

"It's going to be fine B, seriously if anything happens then just walk out of there," Kurt smiled encouragingly, "What's the worst he can do?"

"I don't want to think about it" Blaine muttered to himself bitterly. He felt lips being pressed to his forehead which did in fact cheer him up a little bit.

"You're amazing Blaine, you're going to go there right now and tell him that you're finally doing what you love and you wish to resign," Kurt paused and his smile turned into a smirk, "And then you're going to come back here because I get off early today and we're going to go celebrate...sound good?"

Blaine gulped at Kurt's suggestive tone and found himself nodding before he could even process it.

"Good boy, now go, I have every faith in you"

Blaine leant up to kiss his boyfriend quickly, muttering a thank you to his lips before rushing out of the Diner. He was so nervous that his stomach was bubbling and he feared that he may throw up. But he had to do this, if not for himself than definitely for Kurt who just wanted him to be happy. And didn't Blaine want himself to be happy also? That's why he had been prolonging it, to continue being happy. So surely it would be better to get it out of the way now so that he would have nothing whatsoever bringing him down. Blaine had no right to deny himself the utmost happiness he knew he would get from leaving his father's firm.

Not to mention the celebrating Kurt had promised him after he had left.

Blaine tried to tell himself that the celebration wasn't what spurred him on faster towards his office but who was he kidding? He craved Kurt like an addict to drugs and if he had to face up to his fears to receive his fix than he was more than willing.

His heart was pounding in his chest uncomfortably the entire elevator ride up to his (and his father's) floor and by the time the doors slid open, Blaine was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack. It was ridiculous really, having an irrational fear of his father and Blaine tried telling himself that he was being stupid, that all he had to do was inform his father that he wouldn't be returning and then walk out. Blaine tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him that he was once again disappointing his father. He replaced those thoughts with ones of Kurt who would be so proud of Blaine for standing up for himself at last, for accepting happiness into his life.

Blaine smiled to himself and knocked on his father's door, entering after he heard his father's low voice.

His father was sat behind his desk, hands perched on the keyboard of his computer. He looked up when Blaine walked in and his face automatically turned into a frown which crushed Blaine's confidence a little bit.

"Did you forget how to do your job?" His father asked bitterly, returning his attention to the computer. Blaine swallowed down his anger at the words and told himself to just get straight to the point. There was no point getting angry over something he would never have to put up with again.

"I want to hand in my resignation" Blaine said, pulling out a letter from his jacket pocket which he had wrote the previous week with Kurt's help. He dropped it onto his father's desk before crossing his arms across his chest. He tried to convey determination, if there was one thing his father despised than it was Blaine being confident.

Blaine was silently stunned when his father started to laugh, low and humorless at him. Out of all of the reactions that had haunted Blaine's thoughts, he never expected that one. He stood his ground however and simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand which part of that was funny?" Blaine said coolly. The laughter emitting from his father soon came to a stop and they stared each other down across the desk. After a few moments of silence, his father stood and rounded the desk and it took all of Blaine's strength to not step back from him.

"The whole notion of you thinking you can just walk away from this firm is simply hilarious Blaine," His father frowned, his voice thick with venom as he added, "You are utterly useless so what gives you the impression anywhere else will want you?"

Anger bled through Blaine's veins as he stepped closer to his father, their faces closer then Blaine ever wanted them to be. He had had enough of his father's unkind words constantly putting him down. He was done with his father treating him like shit when Blaine knew he was so much better then the older man.

"If you must know, I already have a new job...I'm working as a musician at a Diner across the street and I'm the most happy I've been and for once in my life _Dad_ I'm not letting you ruin that for me" Blaine snarled, putting on emphasis on the word that so clearly made his father sick.

"Music is hardly a profession Blaine, I give you a month until you come crawling back to work a real man's job...let me guess, the twink that works there encouraged you into this?" His father smirked as he noticed the obvious fury that flooded Blaine's face.

"His name is _Kurt_ and he wants me to be happy which is more than I can say for my so-called family," Blaine breathed out shakily before standing back again, "I'm done here...I have nothing else to say except thank you for making these past years of my life terrible"

His father scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, raising a thick eyebrow at him.

"If I recall, I actually gave you a paying job and a house to live in, you ungrateful shit" He cursed.

"You can have the house back, I'll find somewhere else to live so that I can deny that I ever knew my father"

Blaine knew he had to get out of the office before he felt the full effects of claustrophobia. He hated being under his father's hateful glare and he really had no reason to be there anymore. He turned around and walked over to the door, thankful that his legs didn't shake and give away how scared he was. He couldn't believe he had just stood up to his father, the man who he had constantly tried to impress throughout his life but to no avail.

"You really don't want to do this Blaine, I promise you"

His fathers cold voice hit him with force and he stopped in his tracks, letting the words run through his thoughts. He didn't like the tone of his father's voice and it did nothing to calm him. But he had gotten this far and there was no turning back now. He exhaled slowly and didn't bother turning around before saying his exiting words.

"I really do, goodbye Mr. Anderson"

Blaine felt exhilarated as he slammed the door shut behind him and leant against it momentarily, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He knew he should be angry at his father's words, for once again putting Blaine down and telling him he was useless. But for once his father's cruelty had simply washed over him as soon as he had escaped the office. He didn't have to care about it anymore, the words didn't have to stick to him every single day because he would not be returning to the office ever again. And if that meant that he wouldn't ever see his father again then Blaine wasn't complaining about it. He already lost his mother so he might as well be rid of his father too. Blaine didn't need hurtful people in his life, especially if they were supposed to be his family.

When he finally opened his eyes he found the whole office staring at him. He blushed and quickly walked over to his own room, closing the door but not without noticing a fair few employees grinning at him positively. It warmed Blaine to know that some of his fellow workers cared enough to be happy that he had finally stuck up to his father. However the thought that the whole office had clearly over heard the conversation between the two men encouraged Blaine to quickly pack his things and leave. He wanted rid of the workplace as soon as possible so he picked up an old paper box and started to pile the minimal amount of items that were his into it. He sent Kurt a quick text to tell him he was on his way before leaving the office without another look back.

Blaine spotted Kurt immediately leaning against the lamppost on the corner outside of the Diner. His heart sped up when Kurt noticed him and grinned, giving him a small wave. He crossed the street and walked over to his boyfriend who leant over to kiss his cheek.

"How did it go?" He asked, taking Blaine's box out of his arms to carry it on his left side whilst holding Blaine's hand with his right. His hand was soft, warm and reassuring in Blaine's grip and he squeezed lightly, tucking himside more into Kurt's side as they walked down the street.

"Well, I made it out without getting punched so I'd take that as a good sign," Blaine joked, turning serious under Kurt's unamused glare however, "It was okay, I told him I was resigning, he said some horrible things to me which was expected, he threatened me and then I walked out"

"How did he threaten you?" Kurt asked, concern clear in his voice. Blaine squeezed his hand again before bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

"He just promised me that I didn't want to do this in his strict tone that he used on me when I was like, ten or something, so I just told him that I really did and walked out" Blaine sighed, looking up to Kurt who had a fearful expression on his face, confusing Blaine slightly.

"Hey, it's okay Kurt, don't worry about it" Blaine soothed, stopping Kurt in the middle of the pavement and standing in front of him to make eye contact.

"What if he does something to you? He doesn't sound the most pleasant of people and I wasn't even in the room and that threat sounds pretty heavy" Kurt mumbled, looking down at his feet and shuffling slightly. It sort of broke Blaine's heart because he wasn't used to seeing Kurt unsettled like that, and it was more reason to hate his father for being the reason he was seeing it now.

"Kurt," Blaine began, lifting Kurt's chin up with his available hand, "He's an arsehole and he doesn't deserve to be in our thoughts, he was just trying to scare me into submission again like he always does...what could he seriously do to me?"

Blaine didn't want to mention the fact that he would probably have to move out of his house in case he returned one day to find the locks changed and his things out on the street. He decided to save that for a later time when Kurt wasn't already freaked out. Instead, he leant forward and kissed Kurt's forehead, the tip of his nose, both cheeks and finally placing one on his lips. The corners of Kurt's mouth tugged up and Blaine grinned.

"Now cheer up because I'm pretty sure you said something about celebrating"

* * *

Blaine soon found out exactly what his father could do to him and it reminded him coldly that he would always be under the power of William Anderson.

The first day of Blaine's freedom found him walking through the city leisurely. It had been a while since he had the time to be able to just walk around and do nothing. He always had work during the day and he spent the majority of the rest of his time at the Diner in the evenings or at Kurt's any time else. He now had a lot of free time as he didn't have to spend nine hours stuck in an office anymore. All of his work at the Diner was in the evenings and today Kurt was working the morning shift so Blaine had decided to get to know the city once again before meeting Kurt for lunch.

Being so wrapped up in his work and his problems had left him forgetting how beautiful the city truly was. Sure, he dreamt about moving to New York or LA to live as a musician but he knew that he didn't live in the worst place in the world. Ohio was home after all even if bad memories resided there with him.

Thinking of home brought Blaine back to his current situation. He knew he had to find a new place to live as he wasn't sure when his father would take back the apartment. He had told Kurt who had offered for Blaine to move in with him but Blaine didn't want his father to be the cause of the couple moving too fast and ending in arguments. It would be exactly what his father wanted and Blaine couldn't allow that. Blaine did have a lot of money saved so finding an apartment wouldn't be too hard, he was even thinking of putting his things into storage and doing a little bit of travelling before he found a new home. He was sure Matt wouldn't mind giving him the time off and Kurt might even want to accompany him.

Blaine was picturing the two of them back packing around Europe when he found himself back at the Diner. He checked his watch and saw it was half 11 so decided he might aswell sit in and grab a cup of coffee whilst he waited for Kurt to finish his shift. Blaine smiled to himself as he stepped into the Diner and was greeted by a couple of regular custmers that watched him each evening. He was pretty sure he'd never get over how amazing it felt to be appreciated.

The first thing that told Blaine something was wrong was the fact that Kurt wasn't behind the bar. He still had 45 minutes left of his shift and he wouldn't have left early, he loved talking to the people at the Diner too much. The second thing that told Blaine something was wrong was the fact that Rachel was sat on one of the stools up at the bar. Her head snapped up when the door opened and she spotted Blaine straight away, grabbing her bag and rushing over to him.

"Blaine! I've been trying to call you all morning, where have you been?" Rachel all but shouted, grabbing a hold of Blaine's arm and tugging him back out of the Diner. Blaine was so confused that he allowed himself to be pulled halfway down the street before he answered.

"I've been out on a walk...I left my phone at home, Rach what's going on? Why isn't Kurt at work?" Blaine asked, stopping in his tracks and making Rachel fall back slightly. He put a hand on her waist to steady her as she started to flail her hands about, clearly distressed.

"You have to come to our apartment-"

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine cut in, dread filling his body at Rachel's frightened expression. Her eyes widend and she began to tug him down the street again.

"Rachel stop," Blaine demanded, "Tell me where Kurt is"

Rachel bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. Blaine instantly felt bad and pulled her into a hug. He ran his hand up and down her back to try and comfort her but it didn't stop her sobs. She was starting to scare Blaine and he just wanted to know where Kurt was and if he was okay.

"Rachel I understand that you're upset but I need to know where Kurt is, you need to tell me what's happened" Blaine urged, holding Rachel back by her shoulders so he could inspect her face. She sniffed and wiped her tears away, the scared expression never leaving her face however. She met his eyes with remorse and Blaine's heart sunk in his chest.

"K-Kurt...he's at the apartment, Blaine he was attacked this morning"

* * *

Blaine didn't wait for the elevator when Rachel finally opened the front door to the apartment block. He raced up the stairs leaving Rachel behind and barely noticed how out of breath he was when he pushed open Kurt's front door and ran in.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, hearing a soft groan coming from the living room. He rushed in and found Kurt spread out across the sofa with a blanket covering his body. Blaine's stomach flipped uncomfortably and he almost threw up at the sight of his boyfriend's usually impeccable face.

The skin on Kurt's face was tinged with the purples and yellows of bruises. There was a cut above his left eyebrow and his lip had been split open violently, leaving a deep gash. Blaine could see that Kurt had the beginings of a black eye which meant he had been hit pretty badly in the nose. He wanted to check to make sure it wasn't broken but he assumed that if it was then Rachel would have taken Kurt to the hospital.

The worst part of it all however was how utterly defeated Kurt looked whilst snuggled under the blanket and Blaine had to suppress the urge to check if his boyfriend had any other injuries to other parts of his body.

"Oh, baby" Blaine whispered as his eyes met Kurt's frightened gaze. He dropped down to his knees in front of the sofa and found Kurt's hand under the blanket.

"Blaine" Kurt mumbled weakly, his voice thick with emotion causing Blaine's eyes to prickle. He was speechless with worry and rage and was conflicted between holding Kurt in the safety of his arms for the rest of his life or roaming the streets and murdering whoever did this to his lover.

Rachel finally entered the apartment and found the two boys staring into each others eyes in such a heartbreaking manor that she stayed put in the hallway, just watching them. Blaine noticed her out of the corner of his eye and he snapped his gaze to her, suddenly more furious than before.

"How the hell did this happen? Tell me everything Rachel, I mean it" He snarled, fully aware that it wasn't Rachel's fault but needing to express his anger somehow. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand weakly to calm him down and all thoughts left Blaine's head other than to protect Kurt. He started to run his fingers through Kurt's hair comfortingly as Rachel stepped into the room.

"I-I don't know exactly, h-he left for work like normal and half an hour later he came back in and collapsed and-" Rachel stopped and Blaine glanced at her to see she had broken down again, crying into her hands.

"Rach" Kurt whispered, motioning her over to them. She came over and sat next to Blaine on the floor. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to tangle his fingers with Rachel, keeping his other hand in Kurt's hair.

"Kurt, who did this to you?" Blaine asked softly as Kurt looked back to him. He looked so sad that Blaine wanted to bundle his boyfriend in his arms and never let go but he was too worried that his torso would have more injuries and he would cause Kurt pain.

"I-I don't know who they were," He mumbled weakly, "They came up to me as I was about to go into work"

"Did they say anything? Can you remember what they looked like?" Blaine urged, trying to get as much information out of Kurt so that he could go to the police about it afterwards.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt started, his voice trailing off and sending a shot of ice through Blaine's bloodstream.

"Kurt...what did they say?" Blaine asked more forcefully, holding Kurt's gaze and not allowing him to look away. Kurt swallowed nervously and shut his eyes tightly.

"T-they told me that if I was ever seen with y-you again then they'd k-kill me" Kurt choked out, his eyes instantly filling with tears and soon both he and Rachel were sobbing. Blaine froze as dread filled his entire being.

Kurt had been attacked because of him. Someone had threatened to kill his boyfriend and it was all because he was with Blaine.

"Kurt...what did they look like?" Blaine whispered, running the back of his fingers down Kurt's cheek as gently as possible. It took a few seconds for Kurt to hold back his sobs so that he could speak but Blaine waited as patiently as he could.

"T-they were both really muscley, one had d-dark brown hair and a tattoo on his arm a-and the other had-"

"No hair and bright blue eyes" Blaine stated as his worst nightmares came true.

Blaine knew who had done this to Kurt and that was the moment when Blaine realised his father would always control him. He would always have the power to bend Blaine to his will and it made the younger Anderson sick with repulsion.

"Oh God, Kurt" Blaine cried, tears finally escaping his own eyes. He felt Rachel's hand on his back trying to soothe him but to no avail.

The two men Kurt had described were his fathers right hand men...John Wood and Jacob Smith. The two men in the office that hated Blaine out of loyalty to their boss. It could only mean that Blaine's father had set the two on Kurt to try and teach Blaine a lesson for growing a backbone and leaving the firm and his fathers grasp. Blaine wanted to scream and kick things but he felt too utterly defeated to do so. He knew what this meant for him, what it meant for his and Kurt's relationship which had barely even started yet. It could have been something amazing...it already _was_ something amazing. But now, how was Blaine supposed to allow it to continue when he knew Kurt was at risk because of him. His father would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and though Blaine didn't think he would actually kill Kurt, he knew that his father would do a lot of damage to him. And Blaine couldn't have that. He loved Kurt too much to let harm come to him, especially if it was because of Blaine.

He knew what he had to do, it was just doing it that would be the difficult part.

"Rach...Can you give me a moment alone with Kurt please?" Blaine mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's face which grew fearful, as if he knew what Blaine was about to do.

"Of course" Rachel nodded before standing up and pressing kisses to both his and Kurt's heads. She left the room and Blaine waited until he heard her bedroom door shut before he started to talk.

"Kurt-"

"Don't do this Blaine" Kurt whispered, confirming Blaine's suspicions and causing his heart to break slightly.

"I can't let this happen again Kurt, I can't give them a reason to hurt you" Blaine choked out, clutching Kurt's hand in his own as tears fell down his face. Kurt was shaking his head at Blaine's words, his face showing pain though Blaine didn't know if it was physical or emotional.

"Don't leave me...we can sort this out together...it's going to be fine Blaine just please don't leave me" Kurt sobbed, bringing his other hand up to cup Blaine's cheek desperately. Blaine saw the bruises and cuts on Kurt's hand and knew that he was doing the right thing. He couldn't risk it happening again, he was going to protect Kurt and if that meant never seeing him again then he'd do it.

"Don't you get it? My father did this Kurt...he's manipulative and scheming and he'll stop at nothing and I love you too much for him to hurt you again, I have to protect you" Blaine said, not stopping to blush at the fact he just admitted to Kurt he loved him. The situation wasn't one in which Blaine had hoped to tell Kurt about his feelings but he figured it was the last time he'd be able to. Blaine needed Kurt to know that he loved him, he couldn't leave and spend his life in fear that Kurt thought it was because Blaine didn't want to be with him.

"Blaine please, please stay with me, I'll do anything" Kurt begged, his sobs loud and broken as he clung to Blaine with as much effort as he could muster in his condition. Blaine knew he had to get out of there quickly before he did something silly like give Kurt exactly what he wanted. A few more seconds looking at Kurt could easily have Blaine forgetting everything and simply running away with the boy. But he knew he couldn't...he had to be responsible and it killed him to do so.

"I'm so sorry this has happened Kurt...you mean so much to me and you've changed my life so much since I met you, I'm forever grateful for everything you've done" Blaine whispered, closing his eyes before trying to stand up. Kurt pulled him back down and quickly scrambled up into a sitting position, wincing as pain shot through his body.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's desperately and Blaine sobbed against his lovers mouth as his tongue slid against Kurt's messily, not wanting to ever be apart from him but knowing he had to. He knew this had to be the last kiss between the two, the last touch and by the way Kurt was clinging to him, Blaine could tell he knew also. He could feel Kurt trying to tug him onto the sofa but he knew that if he crawled on top of Kurt then he wouldn't ever leave. He would stay exactly where he belonged, in the sanctuary of Kurt's hold.

"I have to go" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips as they finally slowed down. Kurt nodded, his crying more gentle now, utterly defeated. Blaine swallowed back the lump in his throat at the sight and pressed kisses all over Kurt's face.

"Please" Kurt whispered one last attempt to make Blaine stay, holding onto his hand tightly as Blaine stood up. Blaine couldn't find any words to make the situation feel okay so he simply squeezed Kurt's hand one last time before dropping it. He turned and walked out of the front door without a glance back at his one chance of happiness who was wailing broken sobs, his heart splintered.

* * *

_the next part is the final one, thank you for reviewing! :)_


	7. Part 6

_I'm so sorry this is like, a week overdue but real life got a bit hectic and I had no motivation to write and it sucked because I didn't want the last part to be bad. So here's to hoping it isn't :3_

_Thank you to everybody who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story, it means the world to me because this is my first ever finished Klaine story and it's been so fun to write :D_

_The song used in this part is 'I See The Light' which is in the Disney film 'Tangled', so please don't sue me Disney (and check out the film if you haven't seen it, it's amazing :D_

* * *

**Part 6**

If Blaine thought he was miserable before Kurt Hummel entered his life than he was sorely mistaken. Looking back, he actually took his past state for granted because nothing could compare to the heart wrenching pain he was in now. Sure he was lonely, his parents didn't want him and he was stuck in a job he hated, but at least back then he hadn't known how it felt to be ecstatically happy just for it to be torn away from his grasp. Like a homeless man being given a wad of money which would guarantee he would never sleep on the streets again, only for someone to rip that money up in front of him.

Blaine was clutching at thin air, trying to find a tiny piece of the happiness that had enveloped his life for the previous weeks but everything just hurt too much. Mulling over memories of Kurt, dates they went on, flirtacious conversations over the bar, their first and only time together, they all just peirced holes into the wrecked organ of which is heat used to be. Looking at photographs on his phone just reminded Blaine of how beautiful Kurt was, how he would never be able to look at his face again without endangering him. And it killed him.

Out of all the things his father had done to him, all the nasty words and degrading behaviour, this really cut the cake. Blaine knew his parents didn't approve of him or his lifestyle, they didn't like him and to be fair he didn't like them much either...but this was just too much. To ultimately deny Blaine's happiness, going as far as to harm his boyfriend just so Blaine wouldn't get the idea that he was his own person, it made Blaine sick. Literally three times into his kitchen sink when he had returned home from Kurt's. He couldn't stomach the thought of his father's men beating Kurt who was just trying to get to work, blissfully unaware of any danger that could occur during his routine walk. That's what cut Blaine the most, he knew how content Kurt had been with his entire life the past few days, often voicing it to Blaine whilst they were wrapped in each other's arms in Kurt's bed. Kurt was always happy to some extent with the way things were going for him, but lately he had felt they were perfect. To have two thugs suddenly attacking him on a walk that only took ten minutes in the safest part of the city, he couldn't imagine how shocked Kurt must have been.

He keeps hearing the way Kurt had begged for him to stay, to not leave the broken boy on the sofa. But how could Blaine possibly allow himself the luxary of Kurt if it meant putting the boy in danger. Wasn't that part of being in love with someone? Putting their happiness before yours and protecting them in every way possible. Sure, Kurt would think that Blaine leaving could hardly count as putting his happiness first, but in the long run when Kurt was hospitalised for being with Blaine, then he would see it was all for him.

That wasn't to say that Blaine wasn't utterly heartbroken at what had happened though. He hadn't left his bed in four days, phoning into the Diner to let Matt know that he was suffering from the flu and couldn't possibly sing in his condition. Matt had no reason to believe he was lying therefore gave him the sick leave he required. Both Kurt and Rachel had tried to phone him constantly throughout each day but Blaine simply put his phone on silent and allowed their calls to go straight to voicemail. He couldn't bear talking to Rachel who played only a minor role in Blaine's tale of happiness, let alone Kurt who was centre stage. It was all just a painful reminder of what once was and what couldn't be any longer.

On the fifth day of moping in bed, un-showered and a hefty amount of stubble on his face, there was a knock on the door. At first he thought he was imagining it because he never had visitors, he didn't have any friends in the city to come and see him anyway. As there was another rap of knuckles on wood, Blaine's heart jolted in his chest at the posibility of it maybe being Kurt on his door step, but his hopes were quickly extinguished when he realised that he had never shown Kurt his house because it wasn't a happy place to be. They had always gone to Kurt's because it was a loving environment and Blaine had felt safe there.

With a heavy heart, Blaine finally dragged himself out from under his duvet to stretch his limbs, a loud crack echoing around the room as he popped his back, before walking to the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find a mop of blonde hair when he looked through the peep hole, instantly throwing open the door and pulling Jeff into his arms. His friend laughed warmly next to Blaine's ear as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist, holding him tight against his chest. When another set of arms wrapped around both Jeff and himself, Blaine knew that Nick had also travelled to Ohio.

"Hey Blainers" Nick greeted softly as he hugged his two friends closely. Blaine didn't reply, simply hugging tighter instead, feeling his eyes prickle with unshed tears. He had missed his friends a lot and he hadn't realised it whilst being so wrapped up in Kurt, but now that both Nick and Jeff were there it hit Blaine with a great force and it was the exact right time for them to make an appearance, when Blaine's world was crumbling down.

Nick ushered them all into Blaine's apartment, shutting the door behind him. They made their way into the kitchen and Jeff sat Blaine down at the breakfast bar whilst he went about making coffee for them all. It was familiar, Jeff boiling the kettle and Nick holding Blaine's hand on top of the granite surface. It was comforting and grounding and Blaine felt a little less like he was losing his mind.

"What are you guys' doing here?" Blaine asks finally when they were all sat with cups of coffee in front of them. Jeff nudged closer and eyed Nick for a second before turning to Blaine.

"Two reasons really...the first being that we missed you a lot," Jeff began, causing a smile to appear on Blaine's face for the first time in days. "The second...we were worried to be honest with you...you kind of went missing for a bit and I assumed you'd hit it off with that guy you told us about, but I tried phoning three days ago and you didn't answer-"

"And you always answer when either of us phone" Nick cuts in.

"Exactly, you always answer, so I worried and took some days off work, grabbed Nick and came over" Jeff explained. Blaine's heart warmed at his friends consideration and he gripped Nick's hand tightly in his left hand whilst reaching for Jeff with his right, feeling the need to show his gratitude.

"I really appreciate it guys, I missed you too" Blaine said honestly, his voice thick with emotion, his throat closing up slightly. He could feel the tell-tale prickle of unshed tears in his eyes and he knew it was perfectly acceptable to cry in front of his friends, he just didn't want to, not yet anyway.

"You going to tell us what's happened?" Nick asked softly.

Blaine felt so comforted sandwiched between two of his best friends who he felt as close to as he felt to his own brother, maybe more so in fact. He could feel the warmth of affection radiating off the two and he could only hope that they could sense his gratitude for them being there with him when he was so, _so_ lonely again. He hoped they could sense it because he sure as hell wouldn't be able to articulate his feelings.

So he told them about Kurt instead and it hurt like a fresh wound being torn open viciously once more. He could feel the metaphorical blood gushing from the cut in his chest and he could only hope Nick and Jeff would sew it up before his entire heart finally flopped to the ground like it had been threatening to since he left Kurt's apartment.

The tears finally fell from his eyes as he once again realised how unfair the entire situation was. How he didn't know his Father hated him _that _much to do this to him. He could sense the anger emitting from his two friends as he told them about the attack arranged by Mr. Anderson but he hadn't the heart to tell them that it was alright, that it was going to be okay, because it simply wasn't.

"Have you not considered going to the police?" Jeff asked curiously once Blaine had wrapped up the story, wiping away the last of his tears with the back of his hand. He dropped both of his friends' hands and wrapped his own around his luke warm coffee mug.

"Of course I did...I just...It's my Dad you know?" Blaine sighed, worrying on his bottom lip before opening his mouth again. "I guess I just hoped that he would come round on his own accord"

Nick met Jeff's gaze behind Blaine's back, his eyebrow raised. Throughout all of the years they had known Blaine, his Father had never backed down from something he was set on. Mr. Anderson knew what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he got it. Nick sighed gently, resting a hand on Blaine's back.

"Blaine, buddy...when has that ever happened?"

"Never" Jeff answered for him.

"Exactly, never. The police could do something about this, I'm sure the Diner has CCTV right? We could go there right now and get those two blokes put away"

Blaine closed his eyes tightly and let out a shakey breath at how easy Nick made it out to be. As if Blaine hadn't pondered over every single way out of this mess fifty times already.

"Yeah sure, get those two put away but there's no way of proving my Dad put them up to it, and even if there was...he still didn't lay a hand on Kurt," Blaine shifted uncomfortably then, "Dad's powerful...if we go to the police and cause a scene then he could fight back harder, I can't risk anything else happening to Kurt okay, that's not an option"

Nick and Jeff shared another wistful look behind Blaine's back and instead of replying, simply hugged in closer to their friend and gave him the comfort he desperately craved. They couldn't do anything to fix the situation, they couldn't do anything to fix Blaine...but they could love him unconditionally.

* * *

On Monday morning, Blaine regretfully knew what he had to do. He couldn't work at the Diner any more...he couldn't be that close to Kurt without being _with_ Kurt. It hurt too much to be so close but so far from the man he was in love with. The man he could no longer hold or kiss or care for. Especially when, as he stepped into the Diner, he could see the visual evidense of Kurt's own distress.

The bruises were more dull upon his face, but Blaine homed in on them as soon as Kurt turned to face the door. He wanted nothing more than to run to his love, jump over the bar and kiss every colourful patch on Kurt's face, but his feet were stuck to the ground. They were staring at each other across the space of the Diner, Kurt's mouth hanging open slightly. He looked tired, as if he hadn't been sleeping and Blaine knew that he probably looked the same. Sleep was hard to come by when you were desperately wishing that someone was lying in your arms.

But _God_ it was good to see Kurt again. To see he was still around, still solid and fighting and still so so beautiful. Being away from the other man for a week after seeing him every single day for such a long time only accentuated his beauty. Blaine started to notice once more every detail he had started to look over as normal before. The little dimple in his porcelain cheek, the flick of his nose, the way his eyelashes seemed to go on forever. The flecks of colourful paint on his clothes which had first caught Blaine's attention. But the one thing Blaine would never forget, the feature that would not leave his thoughts even when he did manage to sleep. Kurt's eyes seemed to follow Blaine where ever he went (which coincidentally wasn't very far in the past week). Blaine would be doing anything, from folding clothes to making tea and it felt as if those glistening sea orbs were just watching him always. But now...they were dull and lifeless, the sparkle long since gone and leaving just a plain, sad blue.

Blaine was breathless because Kurt was right there, _his _Kurt was still staring back at him even though he had customers and Blaine knew it was going to hurt in the long run, but for now he was happy to be connected to him once more.

He only found the strength to move when another customer was trying to leave the building. He swallowed and dropped his gaze finally, his heart dropping into his stomach simultaneously. Stepping away from the door, he cleared his head and remembered exactly why he was there. He had to go talk to Matt, tell him he couldn't work there anymore. He hadn't even thought of a good excuse as to why he was leaving, he just hoped Matt would take one look at how unhappy he was and realise that it wasn't because Blaine wanted to leave. Matt was an amazing boss and they got on really well, so Blaine didn't want him to think that leaving was a choice taken lightly.

He walked across the Diner and through the door leading to the back, keeping his eyes away from Kurt. He needed to just do this and get out of there before he did something silly like drop to his knees and beg Kurt to take him back before eloping to Australia or something.

Tempting, but unrealistic.

"Blaine! Are you feeling better?" Matt grinned when Blaine entered his office. He smiled weakly and shrugged, watching as Matt's face fell slightly. He gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk and Blaine shut the office door before sitting in the chair.

"Anything wrong?" Matt asked, his serious face in place, leaning forward in his seat to address Blaine properly.

"I...Yes and no at the same time" Blaine answered truthfully. Matt raised an eyebrow and gestured for Blaine to elaborate.

"I can't work here anymore Matt, I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay but I can't, I-"

"Blaine, stop," Matt said, holding up his hands as Blaine's mouth snapped shut, "I understand okay?

"I know I'm not out the front often but I know that you and Kurt were an item...It doesn't take much to notice something has happened, Kurt hasn't been himself and I know you love this job...So I won't take this personally, but I just want you to know that there will always be a position here for you Blaine...you're family now"

Blaine's throat thickened at Matt's words and all he could do was nod to the other man. Matt nodded also before sitting back in his chair. Blaine saw it as his cue to leave before tears started to fall down his face. Although he couldn't tell if they were at being called part of a family, or the fact that he wouldn't be able to visit the Diner again. He literally had no safe place anymore.

Blaine felt hopeless. He had no job, no Kurt and he would soon have no house. The only good thing left in his life was Nick and Jeff who were still asleep at the apartment. They had been great to Blaine, bringing home ice-cream and always being available for hugs when Blaine started to feel sad again. They were slowly starting to fill in the hollowness of his spirit but Blaine could tell that just seeing Kurt today would have ruined that completely. But he was working on it, and that had to count for something. He understood he couldn't mope around forever, that he had to move on if not for him then definitely for Kurt.

With a sigh, Blaine walked back into the Diner and tried desperately to not look in Kurt's direction when heading for the door.

"Blaine, hold up"

Well, he tried.

Blaine turned hesitantly towards Kurt. Having a conversation with Kurt wasn't something he had mentally prepared for...this was going to ruin him for days. Just the sound of his voice was twinging at Blaine's heart strings and he didn't want to have to go through this, not when it hurt so badly and left him struggling to breathe.

"I should really go-"

"Please tell me you didn't just quit?" Kurt asked as he finally came to a stop in front of Blaine. Blaine rocked backwards on his heels as a scent that was so_ Kurt _hit him with such a force. He tried to hold his breath, to not breathe in the smell but he was surrounded completely, enveloped by it.

"I didn't just quit" Blaine deadpanned, avoiding Kurt's gaze. God, it hurt so much.

"You're lying!"

"Well you told me to tell you I didn't quit" Blaine pointed out, finally looking at Kurt's bruised face but not meeting his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, crossing his arms over his apron, "Why would you quit?"

"You know why" Blaine said, wishing Kurt would just let him leave already, why didn't he understand that Blaine was in pain?

"Humor me"

"Because it hurts, Kurt! It hurts to be around you when I can't have you anymore...I can't do it-"

"Then be with me! Forget everything that happened and just be with me again...we can fight against your Dad together Blaine, you're not alone in this" Kurt urged desperately, stepping closer to Blaine and holding out a hand.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tightly until white stars popped into his vision. He stepped backwards before opening his eyes again, wishing he hadn't when he was met with Kurt's crest-fallen face.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out, wanting to reach to him when he saw tears falling down pale skin, "You have to understand that I'm protecting you...I can't work here anymore, it's too painful and I don't want to put you in danger...I really have to go now-"

"Blaine, please...just stay, we can work this out...I love y-"

"No!" Blaine shouted over him, cutting out Kurt's voice and resisting the urge to start singing 'La La La'. He couldn't hear those words, not now. Not when it can't mean anything.

"Please don't say that, not when I have to walk away...just...I'm sorry, I have to go" Blaine whispered, tears falling down his own cheeks. He turned and took shakey steps towards the door, hearing Kurt's voice crying out for him but ignoring it, his heart breaking all over again as he left the Diner.

* * *

The only reason Blaine didn't hide away in his bed for the following 3 days was because he still had guests to entertain, and also he needed desperately to find a new apartment before his bed was out in the streets.

He had no energy and no motivation to do either of those things however, wanting just to curl up and let his grief wash over him like a wave, pulling him back into the sea of despair. Nick and Jeff wouldn't allow it though, they hated seeing Blaine unhappy and did anything they could to get him out of the apartment even if it was just for a walk.

On the second night after quitting his job at the Diner, Blaine was dragged to the club he used to go to occasionally when the lonliness became too much. His friends genuinely thought that dancing and partying would help to make Blaine feel better, and maybe once upon a time it would have, but now it just reminded Blaine of how big an impact Kurt had had on him, on his life. Blaine cringed at the mere sight of the club now, knowing what he had done in there before, _who_ he'd done.

He just really missed Kurt with every fibre of his being.

It only worsened when Nick and Jeff had to fly back home. They had tried to stay longer but work wouldn't allow it and Blaine hated the thought of causing problems for his friends. So with a shove (and a hug) out of the car, Blaine left them at the airport with endless amounts of love and gratitude for all they had done for him.

Except now Blaine was entirely alone. He had no one anymore, not in Ohio anyway. He busied himself with finding a new apartment but everything he found was either too big or too small for him, too close to the heart of the city or not close enough. Some had no places to park, some appeared as if your car would be broken into if you parked there.

Everything was just wrong and Blaine was sinking further than he had ever before. He had nothing. And that's what brought him to be standing outside his Father's office.

Blaine took a deep breath and straightened his navy blue tie before knocking, the sound echoing around the office. He could tell that everyone was looking at him, probably pitying him that he'd returned. Came crawling back for his job, not surviving the world outside the office.

He blocked them out and pushed open the door after hearing his Father's voice. His stomach was flipping so violently from nerves that if he wasn't careful, he was going to hurl across the desk at which his Father sat. Which Blaine probably would have found amusing if he wasn't so dreadfully sad.

"Ah, Blaine...what a lovely surprise" Mr. Anderson taunted. Blaine could hear the smirk on his Father's face but he refused to look up, to see the gloating. Blaine had failed to break free from his Father, and Mr. Anderson was well aware of it.

"To what do I owe the...uh..._pleasure_"

"You know why I'm here" Blaine mumbled regretfully. Of course he would end up back here, he was useless and pathetic...didn't his Father tell him enough? Surely he should have cottoned on.

"I just like to hear that I was right" Mr. Anderson said sharply. Blaine took a shuddering breath before finally meeting his Father's cold, heartless gaze.

"I'd like my job back," Blaine breathed out, "Please"

His Father smirked at him from across the desk before standing up, walking around the expensive wooden piece and leaning against it whilst facing his son. Blaine's stomach was churning, threatening to spill but he kept his head high even if he was currently losing all self respect.

"And why would you like your job back? What happened to your ridiculous excuse for another job?" Mr. Anderson enquired although it was perfectly obvious that he knew exactly why Blaine couldn't work there anymore. Blaine didn't know what he wanted to do more, run away crying because his life sucked, or punch the man in front of him because his Father sucked.

He chose neither of course, both would be stupid.

"Something came up," Blaine couldn't resist the slight glare he threw in his Father's direction then, "Which makes it impossible for me to carry on with my placement"

"Ah of course...the little twink you were seeing,"

Blaine's blood grew hot at his Father's words and he could feel his fists curling into balls at his sides. He chanted in his mind to calm down, to not let the words get to him..._he's not worth it, he's not worth it._

"Well Blaine, I live in the utmost hope that you will see the error of your life choices-"

"You mean my sexual preference, right?" Blaine cut in, his voice sounding sharper than previously as he remembered just how much of an arsehole his Father really was.

"That would be the main focus although let's be honest, most of your life is nothing to be proud of...however like I was saying, I continue to hope that working a real man's job may switch you back to normal-"

"It's not something you chose!" Blaine cried, his voice louder as fury raged through him. His Father's eyes widened marginally at Blaine's raised voice but said nothing about it, just watched as his son breathed heavily.

"Be that as it may, as long as you're not working with that..._fairy_, you have a better chance of not being so repuls-"

Mr. Anderson's words were cut off by Blaine's fist swinging into his face. Blaine felt the searing pain shoot through his knuckles at the collision but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too full of hate to do anything but pull his hand back to his side and continue to glare at his Father.

Mr. Anderson turned to face Blaine again and for the first time in Blaine's life, he saw a tiny ounce of respect aimed at him on his Father's face. It was quickly masked by rage however.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" He shouted, standing to full height and towering over Blaine. But he refused to stand down, finally realising some vital things.

He wasn't useless...Kurt had taught him that. He was talented at music and his heart was big and full of love, he just needed more people in his life to give that love to. He wasn't disgusting or repulsive, he was a human being just like everybody else and it was the ignorant people in the world that were disgusting.

He had lived so long bending to his Father's will, listening to his hateful words and swallowing them up as if they were actually true, as if there was something wrong with Blaine. But he had been wrong all along, and it took meeting Kurt to realise that. He was special and didn't have to put up with vile remarks any longer.

Kurt's voice entered his mind then, speaking words that had stuck in Blaine's head for a long time after Kurt had said them. Words that had changed Blaine's life for the better.

_You have one life to be happy in Blaine and if you're living it the way others want and not the way you want then what's the point of it all._

Kurt was right. It's Blaine's life and he only had one of them. He shouldn't spend it by letting people walk over him, or being constantly lonely and sad. He deserved happiness just like everybody else did. And he was going to get it.

Kurt loves him. And he loves Kurt with all his being. That wasn't something Blaine could just throw away. There had to be a way.

"What will it take for you to leave Kurt alone?" Blaine deadpanned, wanting to get this over and done with so he could go and win back the love of his life.

"What?"

"Here's the thing, you don't agree with the way I live my life, that's fine because I don't agree with the way you live yours either...but Kurt and I are in love and I'm willing to do anything for us to be together, for you to get off our backs"

Blaine's Father stared at him and Blaine had the sense that he was being scrutinised, but he stood his ground regardless. He couldn't let his Father win anymore, it had gone on long enough.

Finally, Mr. Anderson shifted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You really love this...man?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly and taking Blaine by surprise. Was he having a change of heart? Was he finally accepting that his son was in love with a male?

"Yes"

"Than there is a way for me to leave your indecency alone...get out of mine and your mother's lives completely"

"W-what?" Blaine breathed out, not expecting his Father's words at all although they were more realistic than the older man suddenly realising he loved his son regardless of anything else.

"You heard me, you've chosen to live this way and I want nothing to do with it...I tried to set you straight Blaine but apparently I failed...If you leave my life now then I will pretend that you never existed and I won't have to be embarassed any longer, everyone will get what they want" Mr. Anderson said with a hint of finality.

Blaine almost couldn't believe his Father thought so low of him as to actually exile him from the family. Blaine didn't exactly like his parents, in fact he'd go as far as to say he hated them. But they were still family, the same blood ran through their veins and that had to count for something right? Apparently not.

He mulled it over in his head. The thought of literally having no family to call his own. His Father who seemed so willing to just forget about Blaine and his Mother who had already done so. Were they worth it? Yes they were family, but they hardly acted like it.

The answer was obvious. How could Blaine ever pick his hurtful, neglecting so-called family over the man who had made him feel more loved and alive than ever before. The man who could so much as blink in his direction and leave Blaine breathless.

"Deal"

And just like that, Blaine no longer had a family.

* * *

Blaine spent the rest of that day sorting his life out in regards of where he would be living. He guessed he had roughly 24 hours, maybe less to pack up his things from the apartment and leave if he wanted to keep his items.

The first thing he did was to check into a hotel until he could find a new apartment. He packed a suitcase full of the basics to take with him before boxing up all of his valuables and putting them into a storage space. It took a good few hours but he knew it would be worth it when he actually had shoes, his bed, and a toaster in his new apartment, not just four walls. He only glanced back once at his old house before locking the door and returning to the hotel.

From his room, he started to search once more for a home. Now that he wasn't feeling so pessimistic, it was much easier to spot the good apartments on the market. Where he was being picky last time, now he had more confidense and he could actually see himself living in some of the places. The place he decided on wasn't too far from his old apartment and it was a lot smaller but much more 'Blaine'. He was going to view it in two days time and he was hoping that Kurt would accompany him and give constructive thoughts to decorating it. That's if Blaine's plans went the right way.

He wanted to talk to Kurt so badly that his heart ached, his fingers tingling to pick up the phone and dial Kurt's number. But he had plans, plans that included also getting his job at the Diner back at the same time. Blaine didn't see himself as romantic, not in the slightest, but he hoped with everything he had that his plan would tell Kurt everything that he wouldn't be able to find the words for.

* * *

"Matt! I need to talk to you!" Blaine hissed, grabbing onto his old manager's arm as he walked past the booth in which Blaine was currently hiding. The place was quite busy so he had gone unnoticed so far but he really just wanted to get on stage as quick as possible.

Matt slid into the seat opposite him with a grin on his face.

"Changed your mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine hid a smile and rolled his eyes.

"Is that job still available?"

"For you, always...they missed you last night, had a tonne of customers asking for you," Matt laughed before standing up and clapping Blaine on the back, "Go do your thing"

Blaine's stomach swooped happily as he exited the booth and made his way over to the stage which was still set up to how he liked it. He sat down at the piano, switching on the microphone before nerves got the better of him.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Blaine called out, laughing as he was met with cheerful shouts of joy. His heart felt swollen with appreciation and he smiled warmly at the customers before looking to the bar. His eyes met Kurt's who looked like he was about to be violently sick. Blaine winked at him once before playing a little melody on the keys.

"I don't usually play Disney songs, not because I don't want...just because it's probably very illegal to do so," He was met with a round of laughter before continuing, "But this is worth going to prison for..."

Blaine looked over the piano once more to meet Kurt's scared eyes, hoping he'd get the message. Of course Blaine knew he wouldn't be going to prison for singing one song, but he hoped Kurt knew that he was worth everything. With a deep breath, Blaine started to play the opening bars.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

Blaine took his eyes away from the black and white keys in front of him to settle on Kurt's, warm gold on sparkling blue. Blaine could see the unshed tears in them, threatening to spill at the words Blaine was singing. He couldn't decide if they were happy or sad tears, but either way Blaine had to resist the urge to ditch the song and pull Kurt into his loving grasp.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Blaine couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kurt looked in that moment and he could only hope it was because of what Blaine was implying, that he was throwing away everything to be with Kurt. Because Kurt is where Blaine is meant to be, where he was always meant to be. He'd been waiting forever for somebody like Kurt, and then there he was. And he was never letting anything come between them again.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you._

As Blaine finished the song with a soft outro on the keys, his voice fading into silence, he was met with the biggest round of applause he'd ever received. He was buzzing with adreneline and pride, feeling endless gratitude toward the crowd for reassuring him that this was definitely how his life was meant to be. Who needs people who won't accept you for who you are, not when each night Blaine would be feeling wanted right here. This was all the family Blaine needed, Kurt and the Diner. The two things in his life that made him feel accepted and loved.

He stood from the piano stool and took an over-exaggerated bow, laughing softly. Finally he straightened back up and looked over to the bar, expecting to see Kurt but finding it empty. Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach and fear raged through him as he spotted Kurt rushing to the door.

Blaine jumped down from the stage and crossed the Diner in record timing, almost sliding right into a table before catching himself. He threw open the door and flew out into the street.

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he saw the man walking down the street. He didn't turn around so Blaine ran after him, a million thoughts racing through his mind but hoping desperately that Kurt still wanted him. Once he reached Kurt, Blaine pulled on his arm until he spun round to face him.

Kurt looked startled, his eyes wide and uncertain as Blaine searched them. Blaine let go of Kurt's arm to place his hands on his waist instead, pulling him in close.

"I love you" He whispered, before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to Kurt's softly.

He felt the soft intake of breath from Kurt but when he didn't pull away, Blaine sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Kurt more securely. Kurt's arms came up to wrap around Blaine's shoulders, his fingers playing with the soft curls at the nape of Blaine's neck and it felt so good to be back where he belonged.

When they pulled away, Blaine pressed one more chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before resting their foreheads together. Kurt was breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving Blaine's but looking more confused than ever.

"Blaine," He breathed out shakily, the name catching in his throat. Blaine smiled warmly at him and held him closer.

"He's gone Kurt, he won't hurt us anymore...we can be together" Blaine grinned, the words sounding so beautiful falling from his lips. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, his eyes shining brightly.

"W-what? Why? How did you get him to change his mind?" He asked, his warm breath hitting Blaine's face in a comforting manor.

Without moving away from their embrace, Blaine explained what had happened with his Father to Kurt who listened quietly, his jaw dropping slightly as Blaine told him the bargain they had struck up.

"So just like that...he just kicked you out of the family?" Kurt asked, looking worried. Blaine kissed him quickly, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay, it's worth it" Blaine tried to assure him.

"Blaine they're your family-"

"No, _you're_ my family," Blaine insisted, his throat feeling tight with emotion, "Kurt...you're everything to me, I don't think I can live without you and I don't want to try to"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears once more and he squeezed them shut tightly causing the tears to fall down his cheeks like stars. Blaine reached up and wiped the them away with the back of his hand before cupping Kurt's cheek, encouraging him to open his eyes again. Once he did, he looked so sincere...so perfect that Blaine had to remember how to breathe again.

"I love you so much" Kurt choked out, laughing softly at the huge grin that split across Blaine's face.

Happiness flooded Blaine's insides and he felt he had no choice but to sweep Kurt up into his arms despite the man's protests, spinning him around right there in the street and laughing in delight.

With a sigh, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's once more and knew that whatever happened, in that moment everything was how it should be.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading :D_


End file.
